Sonho em Vermelho
by Cah Hoshiko
Summary: Quando finalmente você é capaz de seguir sem seus sonhos, o passado volta para assombrar a sua mente, e dizer que ele ainda esta lá, que ainda sobrevive.
1. Sonho

_...  
_

* * *

**Capitulo Um**

Sonho

* * *

_Pelos sonhos que tivemos que silenciar. Pois são tudo o que eles sempre serão, sonhos._

* * *

**...**

A neblina foi se dissipando enquanto ela caminhava lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Sua pele sempre tão pálida era tocada pela luz da lua cheia, exatamente igual à daquela noite em que ele cruzou os grandes portões da vila para ir embora.

Tudo ainda continuava exatamente igual há oito anos...

O barulho dos seus passos cessou, e o único som que se podia ouvir era o som do vento balançando as copas das arvores. Ao longe, seus olhos captaram o mesmo banco de pedra, e sentado nele o mesmo garoto, de uma aparência mais madura, e, no entanto, com a mesma indiferença estampada no rosto.

Pensou primeiramente em fugir, correr, desaparecer desse lugar, o mesmo lugar onde tudo mudou, onde todos os seus sonhos desapareceram e com ele o time sete.

Suas pernas agora tremendo quase falharam quando tentou dar o primeiro passo. Ficou então um momento ali estática, com as mãos em direção ao peito. Quando os olhos negros caíram sobre si, seus dedos misteriosamente puderam sentir seu coração palpitar ainda mais rápido e por um segundo fracassar uma batida

Seu corpo não mexia um só músculo, O vento soprava friamente, fazendo com que tudo que não estivesse preso rodopiasse no ar. Quem o a via de longe não poderia saber, mas seu corpo tremia e queimava por dentro, como se uma onda de sensações a inundasse em fogo, sem qualquer explicação.

Depois de todos esses anos de procura, lágrimas e noites mal dormidas, lá estava ele. Após todos esses anos a arrogância ainda transparecia em seu rosto, a indiferença de seus olhos ainda sobrevivia, talvez até com mais frieza.

Suspirou fundo, os olhos negros a fitavam intensamente, como se esperasse uma atitude sua e observava meticulosamente cada movimento seu. Não poderia simplesmente ir embora.

Levou as mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha e retomou sua lenta caminhada em direção ao banco. Pareceu um caminho longo demais, como se 10 passos de distância fosse capaz de lhe consumir um esforço absurdo, no entanto, quando se sentou ao seu lado, o mais doloroso foi escutar a voz de seu antigo companheiro de time, tão absurdamente fria.

- Estou de volta – ele começou. Jogou sua cabeça para trás e apoiou-se no encosto do banco.

- Esse não é o seu lugar – sua voz saiu firme, mas não o suficiente para esconder a aparente tristeza nela esboçada.

- Hn, vejo que ainda não superou minha partida – virou fitando-a, e soltou um sorriso de canto de lábios.

(...)

Acordei e me sentei na cama abruptamente. Sentia minhas têmporas úmidas de suor e constatei em uma tentativa de limpá-las que minhas mãos tremiam. A respiração pesava e na base da garganta sentia algo apertar. Respirei fundo duas vezes, a fim de normalizar minha respiração, mas ainda foi necessário um tempo até que todo o meu corpo voltasse ao normal.

Há muito tempo não tinha sonhos, alias já fazia alguma tempo que não dormia direito por causa do trabalho pesado no hospital. No entanto, o mais estranho ainda era sonhar com Sasuke depois de tanto tempo.

Houve uma época em que sonhava com frequência, e raras eram as vezes em que ele não surgia, sempre com os olhos escuros e sóbrios, com os sorrisos de canto e apenas possíveis em uma situação irreal.

Lembrei eventualmente do meus quinze anos, onde eu e Naruto o achamos e quase morremos. É difícil imaginar que ele tentou nos matar, como se não fossemos nada para ele, mas ainda assim não perdíamos as esperanças, a vontade de o ter de volta era maior que qualquer coisa que podia nos acontecer.

Nossas esperanças foram esmagadas quando a Grande Guerra ninja começou. Sasuke aliado a Akatsuki e eventualmente ao Madara, dificultando ainda mais nossas ações, tornando inimigo de Konoha e das outras vilas.

Por mais que o quiséssemos de volta, não podíamos deixar que sua obsessão machucasse ainda mais as pessoas. Precisávamos pará-lo, antes que coisa pior acontecesse. Foi assim que passamos a lutar individualmente dentro de nós. Pela segurança das vilas, ou pela vida de Sasuke.

As imagens da guerra transbordavam em minha mente, como se ainda eu estivesse lá em meio ao decapitados ao chão, feridos e crianças. Os gritos... Eu ainda conseguia ouvi-los claramente em minha mente, como se meu corpo fosse transportado para o campo de batalha, onde meus amigos caiam um a um, ninjas de todos os lugares, dando suas vidas para proteger a paz, e consequentemente os jinchuurikis da vila da folha e da nuvem.

Quando percebi meus braços estavam em volta da minha cintura, como se eu mesma me abraçasse. Meu corpo reagia a solidão pelo visto, e pensar em Sasuke me deixava mais consciente do quanto eu me sentia sozinha. Fechei meus olhos com forca e balancei a cabeça a fim de distanciar os pensamentos. Deixei escapar um suspiro. Ainda me sentia cansada em todos os aspectos, mas teria um longo dia no hospital e era necessário tomar alguma atitude.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, vi pela janela um vestígio de sol ao longe, entretanto o meu quarto ainda estava escuro.

Levantei cambaleante, meu corpo inteiro lutando em relutância e fui em passos lentos em direção ao banheiro. Vi o meu reflexo no espelho, estava com um aspecto terrível. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos, minhas olheiras até a bochecha, e meus cabelos completamente desgrenhados.

As vezes pensava que o hospital me matada cada vez que salvava uma vida nas salas de cirurgia.

Liguei o chuveiro, deixando a água morna cair sobre a minha pele.

As imagens de Sasuke vieram a minha mente, foi tudo tão real, como se ele estivesse disposto a assombrar a minha mente tentando sobreviver e deixar a sua marca ainda viva.

Era quase como um sussurrar constante "Estou aqui Sakura, acredite..." e bastaria eu acreditar que fosse real para tornar sua voz mental cada vez mais alta em minha cabeça.

Acreditar... Acreditar foi exatamente o que eu fiz todos esses anos, eu e Naruto sempre mantivemos Sasuke vivo e mesmo quando todos desistiam dele nós estávamos lá, o procurando, tentando trazê-lo de volta.

Mas agora todo nosso esforço estava perdido... Ele estava morto, e não tinha nada que pudéssemos fazer, a não ser seguir... Seguir como deveríamos ter feito quando ele deixou tudo para trás.

Claro que a as vezes penso em culpa. No entanto, sei que não existia espaço para ela. Não havia arrependimentos pois tínhamos feito tudo que estava ao nosso alcance, e agora precisávamos seguir os nossos sonhos, que sempre foram deixados de lado.

Naruto, estava prestes a se tornar Hokage, seu sonho finalmente estava prestes a se concretizar, e eu... bem, eu tinha o hospital. Finalmente não mais vivia na sombra dos meus companheiros, podendo salvar vidas, e dá utilidade a minha existência.

Desliguei o chuveiro, e peguei a toalha pendurada no boxe. Distraída acabei ficando no banho por mais tempo do que o planejado e provavelmente já estava atrasada! Fui correndo em direção ao armário, peguei um par de roupas qualquer, me enfiei nelas, desci as escadas e, logo depois de tomar um café rápido, sai correndo de casa para o hospital.

* * *

Guardava cuidadosamente os materiais recém usados na consulta. Lembrei-me do grande sorriso do garoto; ele acabava de voltar de missão, e, mesmo com alguns ferimentos, era completamente impossível apagar o rastro de entusiasmo estampado em seu rosto. Esbocei um sorriso ao perceber sua extrema semelhança com Naruto na época em que o time sete ainda existia.

Uma sensação tranquila adentrou o meu corpo, lembrar do time sete sempre me dava essa sensação de paz e tranquilidade.

A rivalidade de Naruto e Sasuke, sempre brigando e implicando um com o outro. E Kakashi sempre absorto em seus livros pervertidos. Na época ainda tínhamos pequenas missões que de algum modo nos faziam mais unidos, mas que, infelizmente, para meus companheiros de equipe não era o suficiente. Sasuke sempre obcecado em sua vingança e Naruto sempre lutando e treinando arduamente para não ficar para trás, buscando forças para realizar o seu sonho, e cumprir suas promessas.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados no momento que senti um beijo úmido a minha orelha. E antes mesmo dele se pronunciar eu já sabia de quem se tratava.

- Anda tão distraída hoje.

Apesar disso era inevitável que eu não me arrepiasse quando sua voz rouca soou tão atraente aos meus ouvidos. Mas recompus os meus sentidos e falei, tentando ser o mais casual possível:

- E vejo que não perde uma oportunidade de se aproveitar da situação. – não pude conter um sorriso, e logo depois senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura.

- Não quando o assunto é você.

Me virei e fitei seus olhos perolados indicando certa malícia. Quis sorrir ainda mais, no entanto, me contive e com um falso tom de indignação continuei:

- Pelo amor de Deus estamos em um hospital!

- Mas aqui tem tudo que precisamos Dra. Haruno. – sugeriu e mal pude acreditar no seu sorriso cínico – Veja, uma cama, eu, você – ele disse apontando respectivamente.

- Tokuma! – Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, senti minhas bochechas ficarem levemente quentes – Baka! – disse por fim dando um soco em seu peito de brincadeira.

Senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura novamente, e me puxarem para mais perto de seu corpo. Um arrepio subiu por minha nuca quando seus olhos caíram sobre meu decote, pouco a mostra por causa do jaleco do hospital, isso bastou para sentir minhas maças esquentarem.

- Veio me visitar por algum motivo especial? Ou se tornou um ninja desocupado? – perguntei controlando o rubor de minhas bochechas e por fim entrando no seu jogo.

- Sou um Hyuuga, um homem compromissado! – respondeu fingindo uma expressão séria. Os seus olhos perolados não desviaram nenhum segundo dos meus.

- Seduzindo médicas em seus consultórios, também faz parte desse seu compromisso?

- Depende. Se ela tiver um estranho cabelo rosa, olhos verdes, e se chamar Haruno... Quem sabe.

Girei os olhos e sorri marota, para novamente chamá-lo de baka e dar outro soco em seu peito. Tão galanteador.

Era plausível o efeito que Tokuma causava em mim, sempre com seus sorrisos enigmáticos arrancando suspiros de todas as mulheres na vila. Não duvido nada que muitas delas viviam pensando em uma maneira de conseguir sua atenção.

Desviei-me de seus braços e caminhei em direção à mesa para acabar de ajeitar os materiais espalhados sobre ela. Ele apenas se escorou na parede, cruzando os braços.

- Estava em missão? – Falei casualmente dando continuidade a conversa.

- Estava. Acabo de chegar. - respondeu e pude perceber que seguia em minha direção de maneira cautelosa. - Então... – sorri; mesmo não o vendo sabia que ele faria algum convite. Tokuma às vezes era tão previsível. – Que tal um jantar para recompensar a minha falta de disciplina no hospital, principalmente diante da Dra. Haruno?

- Parece válido, sua indisciplina deve ser mesmo corrigida.

- Mal posso esperar por isso. Te pego as nove.

- Parece bom. – virei me apoiando no suporte da mesa metálica. Ele me fitava com um sorriso enigmático. - As nove então.

- Já esta me dispensando? – perguntou malicioso e, quando mais alguns passos seguiram em minha direção, eu já estava me perguntando de que maneira ele tentaria roubar um beijo. – Sabe, sou um médica e não tenho tanto tempo sobrando. Ao contrário de certas pessoas por ai. – dei o meu melhor sorriso zombeteiro.

Ele parou a minha frente e levou suas mãos ao meu queixo.

- Tudo bem, já conseguir o que vim buscar – ele desapareceu das minhas frente. E apareceu em cima da janela do consultório. - Bom saber que consegui seduzi-la Dra. Haruno, grande avanço.

Pude ver somente seu sorriso sarcástico antes de desaparecer novamente.

Abaixei a cabeça balançando negativamente sem conter um sorriso. Era incrível como Hyuuga Tokuma conseguia me animar e arrancar sorrisos de meus lábios, mesmo nas piores circunstâncias.

* * *

O hospital estava com a mesma rotina de sempre, no caso, sempre agitado e nunca vazio. Apesar disso e diferente de outras vezes, hoje eu não abriria mão do fim do meu expediente que se aproximava. Me sentia ansiosa com a aproximação do meu encontro com Tokuma. Estávamos saindo algum tempo, apesar de não saber exatamente há quanto, e apesar disso, tudo que eu mais precisava no momento era afastar os pensamentos e me encontrar na companhia de alguém que me fizesse rir e eventualmente esquecer os problemas. E não havia ninguém melhor do que ele, talvez com exceção de Naruto.

Naruto estava em uma missão sem previsão de volta, então não podíamos marcar nada e Kakashi-sensei só aceitava meus convites quando era final de semana e quando o time estava todo reunido. Ino provavelmente marcaria algo com Sai. E então, com Tokuma livre, e não somente por isso, minha companhia da noite seria ele. E talvez com ele, eu também pudesse esquecer os olhos de Sasuke invadindo meu pensamentos a cada instante daquele cansativo dia.

Caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores do hospital, apesar de calmo, ainda havia aquela correria de médicos e enfermeiros por todos os lados. Meu expediente estava quase no fim, não pude conter o sorriso que se apossou de meus lábios.

Parei quando cheguei na recepção e me ocupei preenchendo algumas fichas, e assinando outras. Quando percebi uma agitação na entrada, levantei minha cabeça procurando por todos os lados afim de descobrir o motivo do alvoroço. Uma das enfermeiras se afastou e apressou-se na minha frente seguindo em direção a agitação, a acompanhei dando alguns passos, mas no terceiro movimento meu corpo travou. Ao certo não saberia dizer, mas provavelmente o baque surdo foi da prancheta que escapava de minhas mãos.

Eu não consegui mexer nenhum músculo sequer do meu corpo, meus olhos foram inteiramente obrigados a focar a imagem que acontecia bem a minha frente. O que eu esperei desesperadamente por sete anos, e desistido há mais de um, estava se materializando bem ali.

Naruto carregava Sasuke desacordado e pelo visto gravemente ferido em seus braços. Suas roupas estavam completamente rasgadas e as suturas em volta de seu corpo encharcadas de sangue. Mesmo de longe conseguia ver perfeitamente os hematomas e queimaduras contrastante com sua pele pálida. Naruto respirava com dificuldade, e um repentino pânico me preencheu quando imaginei que algum órgão vital tinha sido atingido ou que tinha gasto tanto chakra que a recuperação seria impossível. Me aproximei desesperada, em seus olhos azuis escorregavam lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto de vermelho, uma mistura de agua e sangue. Um pouco de minha sanidade voltou quando vi suas roupas igualmente rasgadas, e vários cortes e suturas pelo corpo, provavelmente feitos por um atendimento médico básico, indicando que de alguma maneira ou de outra, levando semanas ou dias, ele estava ou estaria fora de risco com os cuidados corretos.

Minha perspicácia médica só retornou realmente quando o corpo de Sasuke foi posto em uma maca. Eu era a médica principal ali e meu coração palpitando, o desespero e o pânico deveriam ser totalmente controlados. Meus pés me guiaram até ele, enquanto levava as mãos aos meus cabelos fazendo um coque frouxo para não atrapalhar minha visão.

- É um Uchiha – escutei um deles comentar enquanto eu examinava seu corpo desmaiado sobre a mesa.

Eu sabia exatamente a identidade do homem ferido naquela maca, mas agia como se fosse qualquer outro paciente que já esteve sob meus cuidados.

- Por favor, alguém verifique se está tudo bem com Naruto! – Ordenei para ninguém em particular enquanto o chakra verde se tornava denso em minhas mãos.

Constatei os danos de seu corpo, queimaduras, cortes, ossos fraturados, órgãos internos danificados, e a perda absurda de sangue; era incrível como o corpo a minha frente ainda respirava, mesmo que fracamente.

- Temos que levá-lo a sala de cirurgia, agora! – falei aos enfermeiros ao meu redor. Dois deles saíram em direção ao bloco cirúrgico para preparar a sala. Não havia tempo nem mesmo para a bateria de exames usual, ele precisava ser operado imediatamente. Seus órgãos estavam tão danificados que me surpreenderia caso ele não ficasse com alguma sequela.

- Naruto já está sendo atendido – ouvi uma das enfermeiras dizer, trazendo com sigo uma bolsa de sangue O+.

- Sakura-san, tem certeza que esta bem para...

- Vamos levá-lo ao bloco cirúrgico – a interrompi levantando minha cabeça tempo suficiente para lhe lançar um olhar reprovador. Não tínhamos tempo a perder; segundos depois empurrávamos a maca em direção ao bloco cirúrgico. Tive tempo somente de olhar para trás por poucos segundos, e ver Naruto ao longe sentado em uma maca me observando. Olhei em seus olhos profundamente, lhe tentando passar algum conforto, em resposta ele me direcionou um sorriso fraco antes das portas serem fechadas.

* * *

_**Hey pessoal!**_

_**Então, primeiro capítulo de uma long fic, voltada para o casal Sakura e Sasuke.**_

_**Queria dedicá-la inteiramente a Oul K.Z(Laís) que me deu toda a forca para escrevê-la, me dando ideias, me ajudando a compor o enredo, e a betando! Laís, obrigada por tudo, sem você essa fic nunca teria sido escrita.**_

_**E queria também citar meus amigos, que sempre me acompanharam,me dando forcas também para escreve-la. Obrigada Paulo,Virginia,e a minha irmã, e a todos que me ajudaram indiretamente!**_

_**Então é isso, espero que gostem,e se identifiquem, qualquer erro me avisem, no mais boa leitura!**_

_Kissus no kokoro!_


	2. Despertar

**...**

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

_Despertar_

* * *

_Você me mostrou os sonhos e eu desejei que eles se tornassem reais._

* * *

A rotina no hospital depois da entrada de Sasuke se tornou ainda mais pesada e nos últimos dias não tive nem tempo de passar em casa, preferindo dormir na minha pequena sala do hospital.

Subia as escadas do prédio com certa dificuldade; estava extremamente cansada e desanimada. E, além disso, precisava ver Tokuma para me desculpar. Não havia comparecido ao encontro e como estava presa ao hospital não tive tempo nem ao menos de avisá-lo. Foi então que ao invés de virar o corredor e entrar no meu apartamento, peguei mais um lance de escadas. Precisava conversar com Tokuma. Torcia internamente para ele se encontrar em casa.

Parei em frente a sua porta, ajeitei o cabelo e respirei fundo antes de bater. Não tinha a mínima ideia do que falaria, apertei com força a sacola entre meus dedos e bati mais uma vez.

Ouvi passos, senti meu coração acelerar de ansiedade e quando a porta foi aberta pude apenas fitá-lo com uma expressão mista a deboche e diversão. Não soube dizer de imediato se era de fato algo sarcástico embutido naquelas lábios, mas torci internamente para que não.

- Dra. Haruno - ele começou me lançando um sorriso de lado.

- Me desculpe - pisquei duas vezes pensando no que dizer e então em um impulso levantei a sacola - Trouxe chá. - gaguejei tentando um sorriso.

Não acredito que eu disse isso.

Pude observar um sorriso malicioso brotar em seus lábios, e logo em seguida mover o corpo para me dar passagem.

Caminhei a passos lentos para dentro do apartamento, pude escutar o barulho da porta se fechando atrás de mim e Tokuma caminhar em direção a cozinha. O segui em silêncio e pude observá-lo puxar uma cadeira e se sentar.

- Doutora, o mínimo que pode fazer é me preparar um delicioso chá verde - sua voz quebrou o silêncio.

Não acreditei em suas palavras, depois de deixá-lo esperando, e ficar três dias sem dar notícias, ele ainda age como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Abri a boca várias vezes, no intuito de me desculpar, mas preferi preparar o chá, antes que minhas palavras o fizessem mudar de ideia.

Coloquei as sacolas sobre a bancadas e segui em direção ao armário pegando um bule enchendo-o com água.

Estava desconfortável com a situação, sempre cumpria meus compromissos, e no entanto, nem mesmo pude avisá-lo. Estive na sala de cirurgia até tarde da noite, e passei as últimas madrugadas inteiras na UTI monitorando os aparelhos, coordenando pessoalmente a situação de Sasuke.

Soltei o ar que nem mesmo sabia que estava preso, e me encostei na bancada fitando o Hyuuga sentado na cadeira.

Ele usava uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta simples, seus cabelos caiam na altura de seu ombro, seus olhos encontraram os meus e não pude conter um sorriso em meus lábios.

- Há três dias você não dorme em casa, aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele começou casualmente, apesar de parecer calmo, tinha um indício de preocupação estampado em seu rosto.

- Naquele dia fiz uma cirurgia delicada, quando sai da sala de cirurgia já era de madrugada. - Deu uma pausa puxando o ar - Me desculpe - pedi receosa, mas de maneira sincera - estou responsável pelo quadro do paciente, meu tempo nos últimos dias esta reduzido drasticamente.

- E no entanto veio me visitar - seu sorriso foi um misto de felicidade e malícia,

-Três dias é o suficiente, podemos dizer que está perdoado pela indisciplina no hospital - sorri brincando.

Tokuma se levantou da cadeira e veio em minha direção. Seu caminhar era tão leve que ele parecia flutuar em tamanha elegância, quando chegou mais perto senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura, e seu rosto colar ao meu.

- Devo lhe lembrar que não estamos mais no hospital - sua voz soou melodiosa aos meus ouvidos e um arrepio se alastrou por todo meu corpo. - Agora você é que me deve uma coisinha, Doutora. - Seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais quando ele me viu estática sem reação e sem poder dizer qualquer coisa que quebrasse o silêncio. Seus olhos estavas focados nos meus, não pude conter o calor que se alastrava das minhas bochechas até o resto do meu corpo.

Seu corpo se colou ao meu, me prensando ainda mais na bancada enquanto seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais, senti meu coro inteiro esquentar, e meu coração disparar em um misto de ansiedade e surpresa. Fechei meus olhos esperando o beijo, mas não aconteceu.

Seus braços me envolveram em abraço apertado, percebi meu corpo relaxar quase que instantaneamente ao seu toque. Senti sua cabeça pesar em meu ombro, e seu hálito quente soprar em meu pescoço, arrancando arrepios involuntários sob meu corpo.

- Estava com saudade - sua voz saiu tão fraca que se não estivesse tão perto era capaz de não ouvi-lo.

Passei os meus braços envolta do seu corpo o trazendo ainda mais perto. Não havia percebido antes o quanto Tokuma era quente. Apoiei também minha cabeça em seus ombros, e me permiti fechar os olhos. Pela primeira vez em dias me cedi ao cansaço.

(...)

Parei em frente a última porta do corredor, suspirei fundo afim de controlar a minha respiração, uma parte dela por culpa da ansiedade e a outra por correr pelos corredores do hospital.

Abri a porta do quarto; estava parcialmente escuro, e no canto da sala, esparramado sobre uma poltrona, encontrava-se Naruto. Ele mirava a cama, e o corpo que estava sobre ela.

Caminhei em direção a poltrona, me sentando no espaço que ele havia me cedido. Encostei minha cabeça sobre seu ombro e poucos momentos depois a voz arrastada e naturalmente rouca de Naruto soou pelo silêncio do recinto:

-Quando ele vai acordar?

- Eu não sei Naruto, o seu quadro é muito instável. – respondi sincera, pois não conseguia mentir para Naruto. Fitei Sasuke completamente rodeado pelos aparelhos que o mantinha vivo, e um nó se formou em minha garganta. Vê-lo ali me recordava que sua recuperação já não estava em minhas mãos.

- Foi tudo culpa minha, não devia ter lutado contra ele, ele já estava ferido, já havia lutado antes. - sua respiração falhava e sua voz estava trêmula. - Mas quando eu o encontrei, a única coisa que eu queria era trazê-lo de volta. - Naruto soltava as palavras uma atrás da outra, desabafando.

-Não é sua culpa, eu teria feito o mesmo – tentei confortá-lo e mesmo que fosse uma mentira continuei – Ele foi irresponsável por usar o chidori tantas vezes.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, enquanto uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto pálido. Agora fui capaz de notar seus olhos vermelhos, e seu rosto que estava um pouco inchado, provavelmente por uma noite mal dormida - Eu temo por ele ficar cego, Sakura-chan. – confessou.

Me surpreendi ao constatar que Naruto sabia. Essa informação foi mantida em segredo até mesmo de alguns especialistas, para que assim, com sorte, os rumores não se espalhassem. - Não é sua culpa Naruto, ele sabia dos riscos por usar incansavelmente o mangekyou sharingan. Tentei consolá-lo em vão.

- Foi minha culpa Sakura-chan, não devia ter lutado contra ele, deveria ter prezado pela sua segurança, antes de arrastá-lo com toda as forcas para cá - o timbre da sua voz saiu um pouco acima do normal, Naruto parecia completamente desolado. Imaginei que se sentia culpado e pude observá-lo puxar o ar para em seguida continuar. - eu quase o matei, quase matei o meu amigo – desabafou enquanto as lágrimas caiam soltas pelo rosto.

Vasculhei em minha mente alguma palavra que o confortasse, mas não a encontrei. Puxei o seu corpo e o deitei em meu colo, acariciando seus cabelos loiros.

- Não se preocupe, você está diante da médica chefe do hospital, nada vai acontecer ao Sasuke enquanto eu estiver aqui. – Brinquei, a fim de tranquilizá-lo.

Ele apenas sorriu fracamente e se aconchegou em meu colo.

- Como vai a Hinata-san? Há muito tempo não a vejo. – perguntei a fim de dar outro rumo a conversa.

- Ela estava junto comigo em missão, quando encontrei Sasuke. Ela que fez os primeiros socorros em nós dois. – Podia ver um brilho se espalhar pelos azuis opacos e não pude conter um sorriso.

-Ela salvou a vida de ambos. – Declarei e olhei novamente para a maca onde Sasuke se encontrava. Lembrei dos seu estado quando atravessou os portões do hospital, era um milagre que ele ainda estivesse vivo e sobrevivido as cirurgias de risco.

Naruto apenas sorriu e se levantou da poltrona; caminhou em direção a porta e comentou algo sobre voltar mais tarde.

-Obrigada Naruto – agradeci e por fim disse – Obrigada por nunca ter desistido e por ter cumprido sua promessa.

Seu corpo se virou em minha direção, vi um sorriso estampado em seus lábios, um sorriso feliz, que não via há dias em seu rosto.

-Eu confio em você, vou deixá-lo em suas mãos, Sakura-chan – Ele disse por fim saindo do quarto.

Levantei da poltrona e fui até Sasuke; chequei os aparelhos e atualizei a prancheta pendurada ao lado da cama. Nenhuma grande melhora em seu quadro clínico, observei. Não pude deixar de imaginar como seria quando Sasuke acordasse.

Caminhei em direção a poltrona novamente e deitei me aconchegando entre as cobertas. Fechei meus olhos e afastei os pensamentos que a rondavam pois precisava dormir. E bastou apenas alguns minutos para cair no mundo dos sonhos.

(...)

Permaneci os últimos dias no quarto de Sasuke, pois além de monitorá-lo, eu poderia estar por perto caso ele precisasse, ou quando ele finalmente acordasse.

Estava extremamente exausta, e o conforto da poltrona não ajudava muito. Sentia meu corpo dormente em alguns lugares, assim como dores musculares. Por mais que estivesse cansada não conseguia pregar os olhos um segundo se quer e temia que as minhas noites de sono não voltariam enquanto Sasuke despertasse.

Levantei mais uma vez para trocar o soro e os medicamentos intravenosos. Ao terminar troquei algumas suturas, e fiz uma bateria de exames básicos. Suspirei. Apesar de ainda não ter acordado, Sasuke aparentava estar com um aspecto melhor do que o dia anterior.

Após acabar os procedimentos me sentei na beirada da maca e fitei seu rosto ainda pálido. Apesar de respirar com um pouco de dificuldade já não era mais necessário a máscara de oxigênio.

Pelos seus ferimento e os de Naruto, pode-se deduzir que foi uma luta violenta, e juntamente como Naruto, Sasuke também ficou igualmente forte. Sabia que ele havia mudado, mas me perguntava se além de ter mudado por fora, ele também havia algo de diferente por dentro.

Toquei uma de suas mãos que estava paralela ao seu corpo. Já havia notado, mas sempre repensava que, apesar de masculina, tinha uma textura macia e suave. De alguma forma isso me lembrou das visitas que eu fazia quando éramos gennins, sempre lhe trazendo um lírio, e o deixando em cima do criado ao lado de sua cama. E assim como as lembranças boas vinham, as más também me ocorriam, e recordava sempre do seu orgulho e arrogância ao jogar um prato de maçãs que eu havia trazido.

Me perguntava como seria quando Sasuke acordasse, como reagiria sabendo que estava em casa. Aposto todas as fichas que se levantaria e tentaria fugir, pois foi isso que ele tentou fazer em todos os anos: fugir.

Esses pensamentos me deixaram levemente desanimada, pois, apesar de tê-lo de volta, as coisas nunca seriam como antes. Sasuke nunca estaria feliz em nossa companhia, talvez fosse a hora lhe dar espaço, deixá-lo seguir seu caminho, e respeitar suas decisões.

Recolhi minha mão e suspirei pesadamente. Peguei sua ficha fazendo algumas anotações para em seguida me deitar na poltrona novamente e tentar aliviar do cansaço que apossava do meu corpo.

(...)

Sentia meus pés doloridos enquanto corria pelos campos de batalha. Meus cabelos molhados pelo suor grudavam em meu rosto, misturando-se a terra e as lágrimas que não conseguia cessar. Sentia o sangue escorrer por algumas partes do meu corpo, manchando de vermelho o chão em que pisava.

Sentia frio, meu corpo tremia descontroladamente e, em uma tentativa falha, envolvi meus braços ao redor do meu corpo em busca de calor. As imagens dos meus amigos feridos apareciam em desordem em minha cabeça e podia vê-los caindo um a um no chão. Balancei a cabeça a fim de afastar os pensamentos em minha cabeça. Precisava encontrá-los.

Senti a terra ceder do lado esquerdo do meu pé, e meu corpo se desequilibrar e rolar pelo penhasco de terra. Levantei cambaleante limpando a lama do meu corpo, no momento que ia curar os cortes e arranhados causados pela queda, me lembrei dos meus amigos, e decidi por reservar o meu chakra para curá-los.

Comecei a correr, no entanto não dei mais que dois passos e meu corpo foi de encontro ao chão novamente. Um dos meus pés estava torcido, se não fosse pela dor dos meus outros membros diria que nunca havia sentido uma dor mais terrível, alem daquele provocada pela espada de Sasori atravessando meu corpo.

Levei minhas mãos ao meu tornozelo, e com um leve movimento o coloquei no lugar. Senti em minha boca o gosto enferrujado do sangue, havia mordido meus lábios para evitar gritar. Em seguida cuspi o sangue no chão e me levantei novamente.

Andava em passos lentos e me escorava vez ou outra por árvores que encontrava no caminho. Sentia como se a cada passo que eu desse meu corpo fosse desmoronar. Pensei em curar algumas feridas, mas temia que algum amigo precisasse de minha ajuda e não pudesse socorrê-lo pela falta de chakra.

Meus pés cessaram quando meus olhos captaram imagem de uma luta a minha frente. Em meio aos corpos sem vida e ensanguentados ao chão, Sasuke e Naruto trocavam socos e chutes. A velocidade com que lutavam era tamanha que meus olhos não eram capazes de acompanhar seus movimentos. Ouvia apenas o barulho das kunais e espadas se chocando umas com outras.

Meu coração pareceu parar quando os dois tomaram uma relativa distância.

No mesmo instante percebi o que os dois pretendiam.

Em uma força sobre-humana comecei a correr em direção aos dois. Pois sabia que o braço de Sasuke seria envolvido pela eletricidade do Chidori e as palmas das mãos de Naruto pelo Rasengan.

Segundos depois pude ver apenas uma claridade que ofuscava a minha visão e escutar o barulho do choque entre os dois. Senti meu corpo ser arremessado e somente parar ao que parecia vários metros distantes dos dois corpos.

(...)

Acordei com o barulho dos aparelhos soando alto em meus ouvidos. Corri em direção à maca meio cambaleante, sentindo todos meus músculos se contraírem em dor. Minha visão ficou levemente turva e quando cheguei ate à maca me apoiei na beirada da mesma esperando a sensação incomoda passar. Mão demorou mais que alguns instantes para ver os aparelhos da frequência cardíaca piscarem intermitentemente e o barulho ficar ainda mais alto e insistente.

A frequência cardíaca de Sasuke estava aumentando, e como ele a minha própria pulsação. Sasuke estava acordando, pude sentir minhas mãos tremerem em nervosismo, limpei as gotas frias de suor que escorriam pelo meu rosto e pude ver suas mãos mexerem levemente paralelas ao seu corpo.

Não pude saber exatamente o momento em que seus olhos foram abertos, constatei que havia acordado no momento que seu corpo se remexeu na cama e suas mãos foram levadas as suturas que cobriam seus olhos.

Meu corpo simplesmente permaneceu estático. Nenhum dos comandos que eu fazia ele era capaz de obedecer. Meus olhos foram totalmente voltados a cena que acontecia bem a minha frente. Sasuke retirava desesperadamente as faixas que cobriam seu rosto.

Meu coração pareceu parar quando orbes negros e opacos se revelaram a mim. Seus olhos pareciam varrer por todo o quarto, passando por mim e indo diretamente a outro ponto. Sasuke não era capaz de me ver, uma sensação de desespero e fracasso se apoderou do meu corpo.

Ele estava realmente cego.

Me surpreendi quando sua voz fria e cortante soou forte aos meus ouvidos.

- Quem está aí?

Foi como se uma faca tivesse perfurado meu coração três vezes. Não sabia se o meu choque era devido ao seu despertar, ou pela cegueira, e a sensação de não ter conseguido o curar devidamente.

Abri minha boca várias vezes. Parecia um pesadelo. O que eu treinei por anos, a fim de controlar minha ansiedade e nervosismo, havia caído por água a baix naquele momento. Por mais que eu forçasse minha voz, ela simplesmente não saía de minha boca. Eu, pela primeira vez em anos de profissão, não conseguia mexer nenhum músculo sequer do meu corpo. Ele estava totalmente estático, imóvel, fazendo contraste com a minha mente que trabalhava em uma rapidez que não podia acompanhar.

-Quem está ai? - Sua voz soou novamente ainda mais grave que a anterior, fazendo os aparelhos apitarem novamente indicando que sua pressão, e sua frequência cardíaca aumentavam gradativamente.

Meus instintos médicos forçaram meu corpo a agir, corri até à maca colocando meus dedos sobre seu pescoço, medindo a frequência respiratória.

-Sasuke pode me ouvir? - Minha voz saiu exaltada e meu coração pulou quando suas mãos geladas rodearam meu pulso com força.

-Não me toque! Quem é você? - Tive a sensação de outra faca perfurar meu coração. Se estava entendendo bem, Sasuke nem mesmo me reconhecia. Não que me deixasse realmente surpresa, pois quando ele deu entrada no hospital parecia extremamente absurdo que se recuperasse, e se por um milagre divino isso acontecesse, não acreditava que ele sairia ileso, muito menos sem nenhuma sequela grave.

Mas não ser reconhecida, isso realmente nunca passou pela minha cabeça, Ouvir tão claramente Sasuke perguntar quem era eu, havia realmente mexido com algo dentro de mim, algo que não sabia exatamente como enfrentar.

Passei a mão pelo seu antebraço e o coloquei ao lado do seu corpo novamente, me surpreendi quando sua mão apertou o lençol pegando impulso para se levantar.

Coloquei o peso do meu corpo em seus ombros, fazendo-o se deitar. Era surpreendente como ele conseguia se mexer, para alguém que estava desacordado há dias.

-Sasuke sente dor em algum lugar?- pergunte, não recebendo resposta alguma.

Examinei seus olhos aplicando um pouco de chakra no processo, mas sem muito resultados. Sasuke não parava de se debater, podia ver sua mandíbula contraída, e sua respiração um pouco mais pesada.

-Sasuke por favor, eu preciso examiná-lo.- falei colocando o peso do meu corpo mais uma vez ao seu. Fui completamente ignorada, e a minha tentativa de imobilizá-lo o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

Os aparelhos agora soavam mais altos e com mais insistência. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerando ainda mais, me surpreendi quando um de seus braços me repeliu com certa brusquidão e com o outro arrancar a mascara de oxigênio para logo em seguida começar a puxar os fios que o ligava aos aparelhos.

Quando seu corpo se sentou na cama, o meu próprio emitiu uma reação. Levei meus braços mais uma vez para tentar deitá-lo, a fim de imobilizá-lo, o que não foi difícil pela fraqueza de seu corpo. E mesmo assim, apesar da minha tentativa, ele não desistia, isso era comprovado pelo aparelho que soava irritantes sons intermitentes.

E por fim, sem mais opções, apliquei um sedativo, como última alternativa e continuei a luta para imobilizá-lo.

-Sasuke acalme-se. Sou eu, Sakura - falei tentando tranquilizá-lo. - não vou te fazer mal, e assim você vai acabar reabrindo suas feridas.

Notei seu aperto se afrouxar, não por desistência,mas sim pelo efeito do remé pela tela do aparelho seus batimentos se normalizarem, e sua respiração se regularizar.

Senti sua mão se desprender do meu pulso, e logo depois seus dedos roçarem minha bochecha, e escorregaram lentamente em uma mecha de cabelo que cobria parcialmente meu rosto. Pude observar seus olhos fitarem algo sob mim, como se ele tentasse de alguma maneira encontrar os meus olhos.

-Sakura? - Ouvi sua voz soar como um sussurro, e sua face se contrair em confusão, para logo em seguida seus olhos cerrarem, e sua mão cair em um baque surdo ao lado de seu corpo.

* * *

_Hey pessoal!_

_Queria agradecer novamente a Laís, que betou o capitulo, e pela paciência que ela vem tendo comigo, haha Obrigada, de verdade!_  
_achei esse capitulo um pouco curto, mas achei que não fosse necessário encher de coisas, e deixar a leitura cansativa!_  
_Estou ansiosa para saber as opiniões, e as ideias, do porque do estado do Sasuke,_  
_então, o que vcs acham?_  
_espero que tenham gostado!_

**Virginia: **Obrigada!, haha fico feliz em saber que você gostou,espero que continue acompanhando ;D

**Breno:** Obrigada! então, fics são muito legais, acho que você deveria ler mais!procure sobre algo que gosta e acompanhe ;D

**Paulo: **Uaal, fico realmente feliz com seu comentário,escrita realmente é uma coisa muito difícil, ainda bem que eu tenho a linda da laís, que tem uma super paciência comigo, haha, então espero que não desista de ler, e que continue apreciando!

As outras reviws, respondi por PM, se alguma não chegou, me desculpe!

kissus!


	3. Apatia

**...**

* * *

**Capitulo Três**

_Apatia_

* * *

_Mesmo que as memorias importantes se tornem erros_

_de alguma forma elas ainda pareceram bonitas._

* * *

Escutava o barulho dos meus passos soarem pelos corredores mau iluminados do prédio da hokage. Um pequeno desconforto tomou conta do meu peito, sabia exatamente qual assunto me aguardava na sala da minha mestra, e com certeza não seria nada agradável.

Parei em frente a sua porta,e suspirei pesadamente, mas antes mesmo que eu batesse,sua voz soou imperativa do outro lado,o que fez meu corpo se endireitar quase que instantaneamente.

–Entre!-

Girei a maçaneta e adentrei o local, parando em frente a grande mesa de Carvalho entupida de papeis.

Observei sua expressão se suavizar quando nossos olhos se encontraram, e seu corpo relaxar sobre a cadeira.

Ela me fitava intensamente, como se de algum modo tentasse ler meus movimentos,como se buscasse respostas através das minhas ações.

–Err, gostaria de conversar comigo?- quebrei o silencio

–Sakura,fiquei sabendo que o paciente acordou-,ela falou apoiando os cotovelos nas mãos,e as cruzando em frente ao seu rosto.-Não recebi relatório algum-. Ela finalizou,ainda com seus olhos sobre mim.

–Pensei que não fosse necessário, já que o paciente ainda esta desmaiado, e o que parece com amnésia.

–Sakura!- seu grito fez com que meu corpo se endireitasse ainda mais,em sinal de alerta,Tsunade sabia bem ser rigorosa.

–Pensei que com sua competência você saberia de cor as regras de conduta e segurança do hospital- ela soltou as palavras, para logo em seguida relaxar seu corpo e suspirar.

–Você imagina o transtorno que me daria,se esse mesmo paciente fugisse do hospital, e atacasse a vila?- Ela continuou.

Abri a minha boca, para falar qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a sair daquela situação, mas fui interrompida por tsunade,extremamente irritada.

–Me admira muito,minha melhor medica ser tão irresponsável e imprudente-.

Ela deitou seu corpo no encosto da cadeira,tomando uma postura mais casual e serena.

–Sakura,não posso passar a mão na sua cabeça, por cada ação idiota e irresponsável que você decida tomar. No próximo deslize você tomara uma suspensão,estamos entendidas?

Balancei a cabeça fingindo concordar, ela mais do que ninguém deveria saber que eu fiz tudo pensando na segurança e recuperação do paciente.

–Eu sei que ele é seu amigo,mas ainda sim é um criminoso perigoso,deverá ser tratado e julgado como tal. Não torne ainda mais difícil meu trabalho-. Suas palavras entraram rasgando pelos meus mais uma vez com a cabeça,esperei por sua permissão para sair da sala, e quando a consegui,me virei rapidamente em direção a porta. Antes que pudesse tocar a maçaneta, sua voz cortou o silencio.

–Coloquei um ANBU para vigilância do paciente, espero os relatórios com urgência,e Sakura, descanse, você esta com uma cara horrível,e posso ver que Seu índice de chakra esta praticamente na reserva.

Me virei em direção a sua mesa novamente - sim shishou -Rodei a maçaneta e abria a porta me retirando do seu escritório.

...

Abri o chuveiro e deixei a água morna correr pelo meu corpo, relaxando meus músculos instantaneamente aonde ela tocava. Estava totalmente sobrecarregada com o trabalho excessivo no hospital, as noites mau dormidas mais cedo ou mais tarde começavam a afetar as funções do meu corpo,seja pelo cansaço,ou pelas dores que insistiam a me incomodar. As vezes me pergunto quando foi e porque troquei as missões, pelo trabalho cotidiano no hospital, e a resposta vem quase que instantaneamente.. Salvar vidas.

Talvez fosse isso que soubesse fazer de melhor,salvar a vida dos meus pacientes e companheiros de equipe,estando vinte e quatro horas do meu dia de plantão esperando para exercer meu dever como mendica-nin. Sempre gostei do meu trabalho no hospital,mas a volta de Sasuke, ascendeu novamente a vontade de reunir o time sete, e voltar a realizar missões, assim como antigamente.

Desliguei o chuveiro,pegando a toalha e me secando rapidamente. A volta de Sasuke trouxe também as memórias que eu teimava em esquecer,era incrível de um jeito bobo como aquela menina de anos atrás insistia em dominar as minhas ações agora, as duvidas e incertezas voltaram a me perturbar praticamente o tempo todo, até mesmo as mesmas esperanças, resolveram se fixar nas minhas emoções novamente, e junto dela o desejo de todas as coisas serem como eram antes,o que era impossível,tenho que concordar.

Abri meu armário,pegando roupas simples e leves, hoje era meu dia de folga, apesar ser totalmente contra isso, não consegui negociar com Shizune o meu dia de trabalho, então me restava somente passar o dia inteiro em casa.

Me vesti rapidamente e penteei meus cabelos molhados. Apesar de ainda estar com um aspecto cansado,minhas olheiras assim como o inchaço dos meus olhos diminuíram, até mesmo meu cabelo e minha pele pareciam estar mais vivos,sem aquele tom pálido e morto,que eram causados pelo descuido, colaborado pela falta de tempo.

Desci as escadas para preparar o meu lanche matinal, Naruto deveria estar quase chegando, e não queria me atrasar para a visita de Sasuke no hospital.

Coloquei o ultimo gole de chá-verde na boca quando escutei a campainha tocar.

Me levantei rapidamente e abri a porta, encontrando um Naruto também vestido com roupas casuais, e seu sorriso emoldurando todo seu rosto.

–Naruto, bom dia!- peguei sua mão o puxando para dentro, e abraçando-o .

–Sakura-chan!,como tem passado?- ele dizia casualmente, me acompanhando ate a cozinha.

–Ah Naruto, tudo bem, só estou com muito trabalho, mas isso não é novidade. Aceita chá?- ele sorriu, pegando um xícara em cima da mesa me entregando-a.

– E você Naruto? -falei lhe devolvendo a xicará com chá.

–Estou bem, estava escalado para muitas missões,mas fui substituído. Acho que a velhota nos quer por perto quando o dobe acordar- ele sorriu me fitando com seus olhos absurdamente azuis.

Sorri instantaneamente ao seu comentário,parecia que tinha me teletransportando cinco anos ao passado, e aquele mesmo Naruto brincalhão estava diante de mim, com aquele sorriso sempre bobo em seus lábios.

O encarei, Naruto realmente tinha uma aparência mais adulta e comportada, deixara de lado as brincadeiras para ceder lugar ao seus objetivos, estava mais decidido,determinado, sempre focado nas suas missões, tudo isso sem perder a sua essência, seus olhos sempre brilhantes ,exatamente iguais as do garotinho barulhento e escandaloso que ele já foi um dia, o sorriso nunca deixava de emoldurar o seu belo rosto, o tempo fez realmente bem não somente para ele, como pra mim também.

–Tenho certeza que sim- falei perdida, ele apenas me acompanhou com os olhos eu ajeitar a cozinha.

Observei ele terminar o seu chá e me entregar a xícara, para depois se levantar da cadeira.

– vamos?-ele começou caminhando em direção a sala e a porta de entrada do apartamento.

O segui silenciosamente pegando minha bolsa, passando pela porta e a trancando em seguida.

...

As ruas de konoha estavam relativamente movimentadas, as lojas e os mercados aglomerados de civis.

Naruto caminhava tranqüilamente ao meu lado, suas mãos estavam nos bolsos da sua calça preta,seus olhos azuis fitavam o céu da mesma cor, uma nuvem ou outra dava forma a imensidão azul.

Sentia-me extremamente ansiosa, mas acima de tudo feliz. Visitar Sasuke é algo que eu já havia perdido as esperanças de ainda estar viva para ver,ainda mais no últimos anos que acreditávamos que ele estava morto... Morto... Isso ainda me arrancava calafrios.

Isso me fez lembrar da situação de Sasuke, cego, com certeza havia usado seu sharingan acima de seus limites, ou provavelmente usara um jutso poderoso o suficiente para causar o sacrifício de sua visão.

–Naruto- chamei sua atenção para mim. - O que aconteceu entre você e Sasuke quando você o encontrou?-

O sorriso em seus lábios desmanchou, sua testa franziu suavemente, e seus passos cessaram,pude observar seu corpo projetar em minha direção.

Seus olhos se perderam um instante, provavelmente buscando em sua memória o momento do reencontro dos dois.

–No final da guerra ninja, quando enfrentei Sasuke, estávamos acabados, praticamente sem chakra algum.-ele começou direcionado sua cabeça para baixo, fitando o chão. - lutávamos em um lugar distante dos campos de batalha, a guerra já estava ganha,os zetsus estavam derrotados, e Uchiha Madara ao que parecia também.

Escutei atentamente suas palavras muito baixas, se não fosse uma ninja, talvez não conseguiria ouvir sequer um murmúrio.

Dei um passo a frente, em um contido impulso de abraça-lo, a guerra deixou cicatrizes profundas naqueles que lutaram intensamente para impedir a destruição das nações envolvidas, não era fácil nem mesmo para mim lembrar dos momentos que fomos obrigados a passar, e das inúmeras vidas perdidas.

Congelei meu corpo quando ouvi sua voz embargada de tristeza soar mais uma vez.

–No meio do nosso confronto, Madara apareceu vivo,foi tão de repente que não sei explicar como, e veio na minha direção me atacando... Eu estava estático, não conseguia mover nenhum músculo do meu corpo. Sasuke apareceu bem na minha frente tão rápido que meus olhos não puderam acompanhar. Pude apenas ouvir um o obrigado, para logo em seguida Madara ser sugado pelo sharingan de Sasuke, e desaparecer em seguida.

Meu corpo se arrepiou com as palavras de Naruto, não era a primeira vez que ouvia Sasuke agradecendo misteriosamente por algo, algo que nunca esteve explicado claramente, talvez não para mim, mas não preciso pensar muito para saber qual motivo do agradecimento de Sasuke à Naruto. Talvez por ele nunca ter desistido, e por dedicar anos de sua vida para manter o laço da amizade vivo entre os dois.

Naruto levantou sua cabeça, nossos olhos se encontraram instantaneamente, não sabia o que dizer, e quanto mais forçava a minha mente em encontrar algo, mais confusa eu ficava, resolvi permanecer calada.

Ouvi novamente sua voz quebrar o silencio, e sua cabeça novamente se abaixar.

– Quando estava em missão, ouvi rumores de que um ninja com o sharingan vagava próximo as vilas, resolvi investigar, pois não existia uchiha algum vivo,ainda restava uma ponta de esperança para mim, mesmo tudo acontecendo bem na frente dos meus olhos, não me conformava, não acreditava que Sasuke estava morto.

Quando o encontrei, ele estava ferido,não sei se em consequência da luta com Madara,ou se lutara com outro tipo de inimigo,ele estava parcialmente cego também,acredito que seja pelo uso indevido do sharingan com o jutso usado em Madara. Mas quando o vi, a única coisa que pensei, foi em traze-lo de volta, não medi as consequências, nós lutamos durante um tempo, mas via claramente que ele estava acabado, mas mesmo assim eu não parei, eu queria traze-lo de qualquer jeito.

Ele levantou a cabeça, me fitando novamente, seus olhos estavam marejados, e eu podia ver a dor estampada neles, e a culpa, Naruto se sentia culpado, apesar de eu saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo com Sasuke.

–Naruto!, não foi sua culpa- eu tentei conforta-lo, mas como sempre minhas palavras não eram suficientes, acredito que nunca foram, nao quando se tratava de Naruto. Movi meu corpo em sua direção,o puxando para um abraço, percebi seu corpo ficar estático por um instante, e depois me retribuir o abraço,me apertando levemente.

Era inacreditável como o contato com Naruto me acalmava, ele era como um irmão que nunca tive, e sentia que a sensação era reciproca, nossa amizade superou todos os contratempos, sentimentos confusos e equivocados.

–Naruto, não se culpe, não é justo para você pagar pelas escolhas erradas de Sasuke, ele buscou tudo isso.-falei o apertando ainda mais,senti gotas de lagrimas caírem em meu ombro, e o aperto se intensificar.

–Obrigado, Sakura.-

Mantemos o abraço por um tempo, me separei do seu aperto e o fitei, sorrindo, pude vislumbrar um sorriso tímido nos seus lábios, para depois caminharmos em silencio em direção ao hospital.

...

Os corredores do hospital estavam movimentados como sempre, me senti ligeiramente desconfortável quando percebi que estava sem meu jaleco, era estranho estar no hospital apenas como visitante.

Naruto estava ao meu lado, podia notar sua ansiedade e nervosismo,ate os seus passos eram meio vacilantes, mas ele permanecia em silencio, era estranho vê-lo tão calado e quieto.

Avistamos ao final do corredor o quarto de Sasuke, e em frente a ele um ANBU, sua postura era ereta,rígida, mas ainda sim bela e disciplinada.

Tsunade realmente havia sido rápida, suspirei irritada,era inconveniente pensar que precisava de alguém para relatar tudo e vigiar Sasuke.

Observei o ANBU projetar o seu corpo em minha direção, fazendo uma mesura.

Correspondi o seu gesto, mas antes que pudesse entrar completamente no quarto atrás de Naruto, escutei sua voz adentrar em meus ouvidos.

–Bom dia,Doutora!

No mesmo instante congelei, Não estava acreditando que Tokuma tinha sido escalado para essa tarefa, só podia ser brincadeira.

Tokuma sempre me deixava embaraçada, principalmente no hospital.

–nunca me passou pela minha cabeça você ser escalado para esse tipo de missão- respondi, ainda atordoada

–Digamos que estou meio que de ferias.

Tokuma sempre realizava missões de alto nível,praticamente sempre fora da vila, geralmente missões especificas e de alto risco, era engraçado velo como um tipo de guarda costas.

Me virei em sua direção, fitando sua mascara, imaginando o rosto por trás dela, nunca havia visto Tokuma em meio ao trabalho, e isso de alguma forma me tranqüilizava,pois não precisaria me preocupar com as suas investidas nada discretas.

– Nao pense que será muito fácil, se tratando de Uchiha Sasuke-.

–Doutora, assim você me ofende, se esqueceu que está diante do melhor byakugan dos hyuugas?-

Sorri, me virei novamente em direção ao quarto. -Meu medo é esse,você enxergar as coisas demais.-e adentrei o recinto,fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Naruto se encontrava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a cama. Apesar de angustiado, podia ver que estava feliz, mesmo na atual circunstancia, não pude deixar de conter um sorriso, estávamos nós três ali, juntos.

Sasuke estava sentando na maca, com a cabeça virada para o outro canto do quarto, não dizia palavra alguma, e por algum motivo isso não me surpreendeu, não era tola o suficiente para acreditar que ele nos receberia de braços abertos. Se estava nessas condições é claro que se recusara a voltar, e apesar de estar feliz, outra parte de mim, bem significativa posso afirmar, se sentia triste e culpada, apesar de estar de volta, ele estava longe de ser o mesmo, assim como nós, e isso tornava tudo ainda mais difícil. Podíamos estar unidos, mas não éramos os mesmos, e com grande tristeza posso admitir que nada seria como era antes.

Caminhei em direção a sua cama, fitando seu corpo sobre ela, estava se recuperando muito rápido, os aparelhos não eram mais necessários, e os hematomas estavam em um aspecto bem menos bizarro,tirando o seu braço direito, que ainda era coberto por queimaduras e cortes, provavelmente decorrentes do uso continuo do chidori, Sasuke era um ninja que sabia exatamente o significado da palavra limite, ou a falta dela.

Parei em frente a maca, e pude perceber que apesar de não me enxergar ele se moveu na cama desconfortável.

–Como se sente, Sasuke? -Tentei iniciar uma conversa.

– Hh - ele resmungou virando sua cabeça para o outro lado.

Naruto apenas me fitou, movendo a sobrancelha e puxando levemente seu lábio em frustração.

Coloquei uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e puxei o ar com força.

Levei minhas mãos no seu braço imóvel ao lado do seu corpo, e me surpreendi quando seu rosto se contorceu em dor.

– Sente dor aqui?- Falei, pegando seu braço levemente.

–Sim- ele respondeu secamente, puxando seu braço inutilmente.

Deixei o chakra fluir em minhas mãos, e apliquei suavemente em seus braços, apesar de não estar quebrado, acreditava que levaria um tempo bem maior para ser totalmente curado, devido ao uso abusivo do Chidori. Notei seu braço relaxar sob minhas nãos, e seu rosto se suavizar.

–Sasuke, quantas vezes você usou o Chidori na luta contra Naruto?-perguntei meio receosa de ser ignorada.

–Nove- ele disse simplesmente.

–Que irresponsabilidade - soltei, alterando um pouco minha voz. - poderia ter perdido seu braço.-

–Estava mais preocupado em não perder a minha vida! -

Naruto se remexeu na cadeira e olhou fixamente para o braço sob minhas mãos. Ele não tinha dito uma palavra se quer, desde que entrei no quarto.

Senti Sasuke puxar seu braço bruscamente das minhas mãos e coloca-lo no mesmo lugar de antes.

–Sasuke o que você se lembra antes da luta com Naruto?

Ele se relutou em responder inicialmente, ou forçava sua memória a se lembrar de algum momento antes da luta com Naruto.

–Não muita coisa, lembro-me de acordar em uma vila estranha.

– E antes disso?- insisti.

Observei sua cabeça se abaixar, e sua boca abrir algumas vezes, para ser fechada logo em seguida.

–Qual a ultima vez que se lembra de ter visto Naruto e eu?

Ele suspirou levantando a cabeça. -No esconderijo de Orochimaru.-

A principio me assustei,vasculhava minha mente com hipóteses do porque de uma parte da sua memória ter simplesmente desaparecido, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que explicasse.

Naruto apenas nos fitava encostado na cadeira, talvez estivesse se sentindo culpado,mas nao era tão estranho se tratando de Sasuke, ele era sempre anti-social, e era quase impossível manter uma conversa com mais de duas palavras .

Observei Sasuke levar suas mãos a venda que cobria seus olhos, primeiramente pensei que ele a retiraria, assim como da primeira vez que acordou, mas vi suas mãos repousarem ao lado de seu corpo,era provável que sabia das consequência das suas ações, mas não comentou nada se quer sobre o que os olhos e o sharingan para um Uchiha era motivo de orgulho e força, e consequentemente cercado de inveja e cobiça de outros clãs, não posso nem mesmo imaginar o que a cegueira representava para Sasuke, mas apesar de parecer calmo, sabia que por dentro ele se sentia decepcionado,ou ate mesmo culpado.

–Posso examinar seus olhos?- perguntei, aproveitaria que sua recuperação estava progredindo, para me focar especialmente em tentar recuperar sua memória,e também buscar avanços em sua sua visão, já que não era necessário se preocupar por não correr mais nenhum risco de vida.

–Pensei que estivesse aqui apenas como visitante- ele respondeu sarcástico.

Me surpreendi de inicio, tudo bem que era uma visitante, mas nada me impedia de dar uma examinada básica, não agüentaria esperar ate retornar ao trabalho no dia seguinte.

–Não tem com o que se preocupar,eu posso te ajudar,já descansei o suficiente- respondi a sua resposta mau criada, apesar de não ter se lembrado dos últimos acontecimentos, e da guerra, seu humor, e sua arrogância continuava intacta, temo em pensar, que mesmo se tivesse perdido completamente a memória, o orgulho e a arrogância permaneceriam intocadas, essa era a essência de Sasuke.

–Não preciso de sua ajuda- sua voz soou fria o suficiente para fazer os pelos do meu braço se arrepiarem.

Era completamente absurdo, como Sasuke conseguia transmitir essa indiferença e frieza, Ate mesmo quando acordou na madrugada anterior, não demonstrava nenhum pingo de interesse em saber o que havia acontecido desde sua partida, nem aparentava estar interessado no porque de estar cego, e o estranho fato de não ter uma parte da memória.

Nem mesmo demonstrava irritação, o que me deixava louca, como se nada nem ninguém, fosse importante o suficiente para ser digno da sua atenção.

Ajeitei meu cabelo desistindo, e antes de falar qualquer coisa, escutei a voz de Naruto soar pela primeira vez .

–Ela salvou a sua vida- olhei para Naruto, ele estava de pé, e sua expressão não era nada boa, estava irritado.

–Eu nunca pedi a ajuda de ninguém- Sasuke falou indiferente.

Meu sangue ferveu, o esforço e a dedicação que eu tive, as noites que não dormi, horas e horas sentada na poltrona desconfortável, apenas para poder observa-lo de perto, me fez parecer ridícula. O que eu esperava? Que quando ele acordasse ele me agradecesse?como era tola, ate parecia que não conhecia Sasuke Uchiha.

Observei Naruto se locomover rapidamente em direção a maca, com os punhos fechados. - Seu desgraçado,depois de tudo que ela fez por você?-

Corri em direção a Naruto e o afastei, ele estava quente, seu coração batia forte, e seus músculos estavam rijos.

–Não se preocupe Naruto, eu não fiz por ele, é meu dever como medica-nin- menti, e sabia que dificilmente Naruto iria engolir essa.

Ele apenas bufou e se sentou na cadeira a contra-gosto.

–Vou chamar a enfermeira para examina-lo, por favor entenda que é um procedimento padrão, não torne ainda mais difícil o nosso trabalho por causa de caprichos desnecessários.- falei um pouco alto de mais, era insuportavelmente frustrante como minhas esperanças em cima de Sasuke me decepcionavam, talvez não fosse sua culpa, e sim minha, por sempre me iludir com meus pensamentos e desejos.

Caminhei em direção a Naruto, me abaixando e beijando sua testa fraternalmente. -Vou para casa Naruto, te espero hoje no Ichiraku, mande lembranças para a Hinata.-

Caminhei pesadamente ate a porta, e a fechei com certa brusquidão, deixando Naruto e Sasuke sozinhos, apesar de tudo, sentia ainda que eles precisavam de um tempo a sós.

Passei ao lado de Tokuma sem nem ao menos lhe olhar, quando estava alguns passos a sua frente, senti seu braço envolver meu pulso, e não tive coragem de nem ao menos olhar para trás,controlando insistentemente para as lagrimas que marejavam meus olhos não escorressem, e tivesse que chorar na frente dele.

–Puxei meu braço com certa força, e comecei a caminhar.

–Agora não Tokuma- minha voz escapou vacilante, apressei meus passos lutando bravamente para não correr, e tornar essa cena ainda mais ridícula, e humilhante.

...

_**Entào, o que me dizem? Sasuke é mesmo um cretino, cara quanta indiferença, Tokuma como sempre, fofo.**_  
_**e Naruto, bem adoro escrever as cenas com ele, tao cheio de emoções, e sentimentos, o personagem mais humano, com certeza!**_  
_**alguem aposta no que ira acontecer daqui pra frente? to doida pra saber as opiniões de vcs!**_  
_**kissus!, e Obrigada!**_  
_**ah, Obrigada Paulo, por ser a forca desse capitulo! obrigada pelas idéias!**_

_**vou responder os reviews por PM, se algum nao chegar me avisem!**_

_**kissus**_


	4. Adaptacão

**Capitulo Quatro**

* * *

**Adaptacão**

* * *

_Durante o tempo que eu gastei me distorcendo, para evitar criar vínculos,Eu senti você lá._

* * *

...

Sentia meu corpo ser puxado, e meus olhos arderem como se estivesse em chamas, e a cada segundo ser tragado ainda mais pela escuridão,enchia desesperadamente meus pulmões de ar, tomando fôlego para gritar, mas não importava quantas vezes eu tentasse, ninguém estava lá, a única pessoa que podia ouvir o som agonizante da minha voz, era eu mesmo, e me achava patético por isso.

Antes de ser completamente puxado, pude ver não muito longe,uma cabeleira rosa esvoaçando, e lagrimas..lagrimas que se juntavam ao seu cabelo, criando pontos de luz. Por mais que esticasse o braço, não conseguia alcançar o seu que me era estendido, consegui apenas tocar seus dedos macios e quentes e ser puxado logo em seguida.

Abri meus olhos desesperado, em busca de luz, esperei alguns instantes mas nada se iluminou, podia observar apenas a escuridão, que nos últimos tempos me acompanhava e eu não podia negar que era familiarizado a ela, mesmo a contra gosto. Limpei minha mente incinerando o resto dos flashs do sonho, ou melhor pesadelo que acabara de ter, era ridículo como meu corpo estava tenso e mais ridículo era como ele reagia a coisas patéticas como sonhos.

Apoiei meus braços na superfície macia, sentindo um desconforto em meu braço direito, mas o ignorei me levantando e encostando meu corpo na cabeceira, me sentando, Sentia o cheiro exagerado de álcool e desinfetante, característico do hospital, o que me incomodava, percebi que o quarto estava vazio, e apesar de não poder enxergar nada a minha volta, sentia o chakra de cada indivíduo mais próximo, meus sentidos estavam a flor da pele, fato pelo qual não dei muita atenção.

Deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro e fitei o que provavelmente era o teto, forcei minha memória a processar os últimos acontecimentos, mas não importava o quanto eu tentasse, nada que vinha a minha mente parecia fazer muito sentido, como se tivesse as peças de um quebra-cabeça , mas fosse incapaz de monta-lo, e isso me irritava profundamente.

Amaldiçoei quem, e o que quer que tivesse acontecido comigo, e o fracasso por não terem executado um trabalho bem feito. As lembranças da minha infância estavam lá, intactas ,e desejava que elas também não existissem, que elas também fossem apagadas, e que esse ódio e essa raiva fossem junto, o que nunca ia acontecer, claro, estava fadado a carregar essa dor em meus ombros para o resto da minha vida.

Senti um chakra familiar se aproximar, meu corpo reagiu a contra gosto, e senti, mesmo que minimamente menos entediado.

Esperei nos instantes seguintes a dona do chakra entrar no quarto, mas não escutei em momento nenhum a porta ser aberta. Forcei então um pouco a minha audição, e ouvi vozes do lado de fora.

Ela conversava com o ANBU que foi posto para me vigiar, nos últimos dias apesar de não aparecer com freqüência, toda vez antes de entrar, ela conversava com o Hyuuga, me perguntava se eram conhecidos, ou se tratavam apenas profissionalmente.

A porta foi aberta, e isso me assustou, estava perdido em meus pensamentos, que não percebi quando ela foi aberta, ouvi ela suspirar, para depois escutar o som dos seus passos. Talvez ela ainda estivesse mau-humorada desde o dia em que deixei claro que não precisava da sua ajuda, alias da ajuda de ninguém.

Nem mesmo a conversa de Naruto em seguida mudaria minha opinião sobre esses fatos, eles somente tornavam tudo ainda mais difícil.

-Como tem passado?- A ouvi perguntar, nunca entendi o porque dela se esforçar tanto para manter uma conversa.

Pensei em ignora-lá, mas respondi mecanicamente. -bem-

Esperei ela continuar a se esforçar para manter a conversa, mas ela não o fez, permaneceu em silencio enquanto tirava as suturas do meu braço, o que me surpreendeu.

Suas mãos eram ágeis mas delicadas ao mesmo tempo, quando senti o chakra ser aplicado,meu corpo inteiramente relaxou, e depois uma sonolência, apesar de estranho, era confortável.

Nunca me imaginei em uma cena como essa, nunca imaginei Sakura como uma medica. Confesso que me surpreendi, ao saber que minha vida estava em suas mãos, agora não consigo se quer associa-la a aquela garotinha irritante e fraca, me pergunto o quanto diferente sua personalidade esta, e sua aparência, se está diferente desde a ultima vez que a vi.

Ouvi sua voz fina e autoritária soar, tão diferente de como eu lembrava, ela repetiu suas palavras mais um vez, segurando minha cabeça com as palmas das suas mãos.

-Sasuke! Abra seus olhos por favor.-

Obedeci, abri meus olhos esperando fitar seus olhos esmeraldas, constatar o quanto mudara durante todos esse anos, mas me deparei com o vazio, com a escuridão, e pela primeira vez, desde que acordei me senti inútil..inútil e desesperado.

Segurei suas mãos firmemente, e o desespero de nunca mais ver os rostos conhecidos ,se apossou do meu corpo, apertei suas mãos ainda mais forte, precisava sentir sua pele quente e macia, contra a minha.

Os pensamentos voavam em volta da minha cabeça, O que me deixava

Tonto, o medo crescia em meu corpo, e a raiva , bem a raiva me deixava ainda mais cego, se é que é possível.

-Quais as minhas chances? Gritei, sentido minha voz falhar, e a minha boca tremer em nervosismo.

-Sasuke, isso é relativo, não tem como eu decretar nada, sua recuperação depende de você.

Escutei sua voz calma e tranquila soar em meus ouvidos,o que me perturbou ainda mais, isso não estava acontecendo, não conseguia acreditar, nada parecia real, minha cabeça rodopiava e doía, e eu já não conseguia ter controle sob minhas ações

-Você deveria saber!- gritei irritado, -é o seu trabalho saber, ainda continua sendo aquela garotinha amedrontada e incompetente?

Senti seus braços se soltarem bruscamente das minhas mãos, e seu chakra oscilar, ouvia também sua respiração pesada e seu esforço continuo para mante-la controlada. Sabia que havia exagerado, e me senti patético por isso, esse descontrole desnecessário, esse desespero e esse medo, nunca havia me sentido tão idiota como agora.

-Sasuke eu, - ela começou, mas antes mesmo que terminasse eu a interrompi.

-Saia!

Ela não se moveu, não conseguia imaginar ela presenciando essa cena ridícula nem mais um segundo, presenciando minha fraqueza tão abertamente.

-Eu não posso, preciso..-

-Saia! -falei ainda mais irritado, -Me deixe sozinho!-

-Como queira, alias, foi o que sempre quis.- a ouvir dizer secamente.-Vou escalar outro medico para seus cuidados, já que esta insatisfeito com os meus serviços- escutei o barulho dos seus passos se afastarem em direção a porta, e ela sair sem se despedir.

Fiquei ligeiramente surpreso, esperava ela se desculpar, chorar, mas claro, isso não aconteceu. Era incrível, como tudo estava diferente de como eu me lembrava.

Suspirei esfregando as mãos em meus rosto e afastando todos os pensamentos da minha cabeça, desejava esquecer esse dia, mais do que qualquer outro.

...

Escutei o barulho da porta ser aberta, o que me fez levantar e encostar na cabeceira da a voz irritante da enfermeira puxando conversa, apenas ignorei, como sempre fazia nas ultimas e longas semanas. Me perguntei se era castigo divino pelo que disse a Sakura, mas também ignorei esse pensamento.

Tinha que admitir que minha recuperação estava bem mais lenta, depois que ela deixou de ser minha medica, e que não havia nem sinal de melhora nos meus olhos, muito menos avanços com a minha memória, as sessões de chakra não davam resultados.

Senti a mão quente da enfermeira tocar o meu braço, o que fez meu corpo travar, mas relaxar em seguida com a aplicação do chakra, desejando que tudo acabasse logo, e que pudesse o quanto antes dar o fora desse hospital, e da vila.

Escutei sua voz mais uma vez, me parecia alegre, e eu me peguei imaginando se sorria, deduzir as expressões das pessoas pelo timbre da voz era um dom conquistado durante as ultimas semanas.

-Muito bem, você esta se recuperando muito rápido, assim poderá ir para casa em breve- a escutei dizer.

Senti mais uma vez sua mão tocar meu braço.

- não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo Sasuke-kun-

Puxei imediatamente meu braço, Sakura veio instantaneamente em minha mente, a imagem daquela garotinha irritante e insistente, que não desgrudava nenhum segundo, principalmente quando eu estava no hospital ,me veio a cabeça. Me surpreendi ao constatar que desde aquele dia ela não veio nenhuma vez se quer ao meu quarto, sentia seu chakra nos corredores próximos, e ate em frente a porta,mas ela nunca entrava, conversava com o maldito ANBU e ia embora.

O barulho dos passos da enfermeira me tirou dos meus pensamentos, a escutei se despedir e sair do quarto.

Suspirei passando a mão nos cabelos, tomei impulso e me levantei da cama ficando em pé, minhas pernas fraquejaram por um instante, o que me obrigou a apoiar na cabeceira e esperar elas suportarem o peso do meu corpo.

Escutei a porta ser aberta, o que me assustou.

A voz estrondosa de Naruto adentrou meu ouvido .

- O que está pensando? O que você tá fazendo?

De todas as pessoas, apesar de não serem muitas, me perguntava porque tinha que ser Naruto exatamente agora.

Suspirei, não podia simplesmente ignora-lo, na verdade ignora-lo o faria fazer um escândalo-lo e isso era a ultima coisa do que eu precisava.

- Eu vou no banheiro- falei , movendo minhas pernas e tomando a parede como apoio.

De repente o quarto ficou grande demais e o banheiro , onde o maldito banheiro estava?

Senti Naruto se aproximar no intuito de me guiar, e isso me irritou.

No momento que suas mãos tocaram meu braço, me desvencilhei, me senti completamente inútil e perdido.

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinho- falei, um pouco mais alto que o normal.

-Eu só não queria ter que esperar tanto pra conversar com você, então anda logo com isso.- o ouvi dizer para depois caminhar em direção a poltrona.

Suspirei, e ao contrario do que pensava encontrei o banheiro muito mais rápido do que imaginava, voltei a escutar a voz de Naruto somente quando já estava perto da minha cama, pensei em me apoiar na parede e ficar assim por algum tempo, mas a idéia de minhas pernas fraquejarem me fez desistir, não poderia

Cometer esse tipo de cena humilhante na frente dele.

Assim que me sentei e encostei na cabeceira ele começou, me bombardeando de perguntas.

- Como se sente?-

-Bem- respondi mecanicamente.

- E sua recuperação?-

-Lenta- respondi mais uma vez.

-Sabe,eu acho que você deveria se desculpar com a Sakura e acabar logo com isso, ela é uma das melhores medicas do hospital, e uma das poucas chances que você tem para se recuperar.-

Escutei atentamente suas palavras, mas me fingindo desinteressado, por mais que era uma das minhas chances, me desculpar, e voltar naquele dia estava fora de questão.

-Naruto, eu vou embora da vila- comecei, tentando convence-lo.

-Não vai ser tão fácil-

-Não importa, aqui não é o meu lugar- desabafei

-Tudo bem, mas antes faça um tratamento com a Sakura, eu converso com ela.

Por mais que a idéia parecia tentadora, não agüentaria permanecer nesse hospital além do tempo determinado, e a idéia de ficar a sós com Sakura, depois daquela cena trágica,me parecia absurda, além de constrangedora.

-Eu não quero ficar nesse hospital por causa de um tratamento.- menti

-Está certo, Kakashi chega amanha de uma missão, ele resolverá esses assuntos para você, não se preocupe.- o escutei dizer animado, e se levantar da poltrona.

-Amanha vamos nos reunir no Ichiraku, aproveito e falo com a Sakura-chan.-

Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, ele me interrompeu.

-Amanha eu volto para te buscar, ganhará alta não?

Concordei com a cabeça, o ouvi se despedir e sair do quarto.

A idéia de permanecer na vila não me parecia convincente, não agradava a mim, e acredito que mais da metade dos moradores.

...

Levantei lentamente da cama, ignorando a tontura e a tremedeira nas minhas pernas, apoiei meu corpo na parede e permaneci assim por alguns instantes, simplesmente não podia mais ficar deitado.

Comecei a caminhar lentamente pelo quarto, já havia acostumado com a cegueira, até rápido demais, e meus outros sentidos me guiavam pelo quarto, tateava as paredes procurando pela janela, e quando a encontrei a abri e apoiei meus braços no batente,sentindo a suave brisa tocar em meus cabelos, e a sensação calorosa do sol batendo em meu corpo.

Tudo ao lado de fora estava calmo nesse final de tarde, me lamentei por não poder enxerga-lo ,era engraçado, como antes nada disso importava, e agora me pegava desejando poder ver tudo que estava a minha volta.

Ficar na vila e esperar pelo tratamento me pareceu uma boa opção por enquanto, além do mais não poderia simplesmente passar pelos grandes portões e deixar a vila, eu não tinha escolha.

Suspirei, apoiando meu rosto nas mãos distraído,escutei passos do lado de fora, e um chakra familiar. No momento seguinte a porta se abriu e pude constatar que era Sakura que entrava.

-Vejo que esta muito melhor- a escutei dizer

Permaneci em silencio,esperando que ela continuasse.

-Sasuke, acabei de sair do escritório da Hokage, e como medica do hospital, vim avalia-lo, para saber se você tem condições de receber alta, e comparecer amanha a uma audiência.- ela começou, escutei o som de uma maleta ser depositada na mesa, em um canto qualquer do quarto.

-Você será julgado por todos os seus crimes contra konoha.- sua voz agora me parecia embargada e amarga, e não pude conter o desconforto que se apossou do meu corpo. Não tinha idéia de quais crimes ela se referia, e isso me deixou apreensivo, e a falta de memória já estava me irritando.

-Você pode se deitar? Vou examina-lo- concordei com a cabeça e segui a passos lentos em direção a cama, me apoiando na mesma e me sentando, senti suas mãos tocarem em meu braço o que me assustou, e ao mesmo tempo me relaxou.

Os minutos seguintes passaram rápido, e o decorrer do exame foi tranquilo, ainda me sentia zonzo pela aplicação de chakra , mas nada que me incomodasse.

-Sasuke, sua recuperação me surpreendeu , vou libera-lo amanha para comparecer ao julgamento, você deveria ser interrogado por Ibiki hoje, mas na sua atual condição, e perca de memória, acredito que será desnecessário a presença dele aqui, sem contar o quanto será cansativa.- a escutei dizer, o que me agradou, dispensava qualquer contato com ele, ainda mais em um interrogatório.

-Preciso que assine alguns papeis-

Senti uma prancheta ser colocada em meu colo, e uma caneta ser colocada em uma de minhas mãos,segurei a prancheta, sem a menor noção de onde assinar, e no momento seguinte suas mãos tocarem as minhas me guiando em direção a um ponto qualquer da folha, essa situação ocorreu nos momentos seguinte, ate todas serem assinadas.

-Te vejo amanha Sasuke, até!- a escutei dizer e sair pela porta, sem mesmo esperar uma resposta, não pude conter o sorriso frouxo que se formou em meus lábios, ela não estava mais zangada, já que compareceria ao julgamento.

* * *

**Oii, pessoal! tudo bem?**

**entao, eu sei que demorei para postar esse capitulo, mas é que estou sem net, e estou usando o telefone do meu irmao, entao, nao tenho como responder os comentarios individualmente agora, mas eu prometo responde-los. e gostaria de agradecer, vcs leitores sao muito antenciosos, Obrigada!**

**entao é isso espero que gostem!**

**kisssus no Kokoro**


	5. Re-começo

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Re-começo**

* * *

_P__orque por mais que a gente diga ser capaz de viver sem isso, as lembranças têm armas fortes e nenhum medo de usa-las._

* * *

Sentia meu corpo ser arremessado e dores invadirem meus músculos no momento em que ele encontrou o chão frio. Mechas do meu cabelo cobria parcialmente minha visão do céu estrelado, percebi que não tinha controle sobre meu corpo quando tentei inutilmente levar as mãos no meu rosto e visualizar o que acontecia ao meu redor.

Senti uma brisa forte percorrer pelo meu corpo, e no momento em que ela moveu meus cabelos, pude ver a figura de Naruto também jogada no chão,não muito longe de mim,não sabia se estava inconsciente, corri o olho pelo seu corpo a procura de algum ferimento grave, ou algo que indicasse que esteve em algum tipo de combate, mas não encontrei nada em especial que o impedia de se mover.

O movimento de corpos a alguns metros de distancia me chamou a atenção, tentei movimentar meu corpo no intuito de observar com mais clareza o que acontecia, mas ele não moveu um centímetro se quer, o que me irritou, pensei nos motivos mais óbvios do porque não podia me mover, mas não achei uma resposta.

Vozes chamaram minha atenção mais uma vez, me surpreendi quando a voz de Sasuke se fez presente em meio as outras, quando se moveram para mais perto, constatei um pequeno grupo, e a silhueta de Sasuke de costas para mim. Em sua mão direita havia uma kunai , mas ela não indicava nenhum tipo de ação ofensiva, pelo contrario, sua ponta estava virada não para o inimigo, mas sim em direção ao próprio corpo, na altura de sua cabeça.  
Primeiramente pensei que ele estava sob efeito de um genjutsu, mas descartei imediatamente essa possibilidade,era ridículo imaginar Sasuke preso em uma técnica tão simples, levando em conta as habilidades de domínio do clã Uchiha sobre ela.

Me assustei quando vi seu braço se mover, não pude conter um grito de desespero quando percebi a intenção daquele movimento, quando sua cabeça foi projetada em minha direção pude ver seus olhos completamente tomados pelo vermelho, e não era por causa do sharingan.  
...

Abri meus olhos e levantei da cama abruptamente, minha respiração assim como meus batimentos cardíacos estavam descompassados, respirei profundamente em busca de ar. Levei minhas mãos em meu rosto afastando meus cabelos molhados de suor, e constatei que elas tremiam levemente, era incrível como um sonho podia me deixar nesse estado.

Observei que pequenos feixes de luz adentravam pela janela do quarto, tateei o criado mudo a procura do meu relógio, e me assustei ao constatar o quão tarde estava, nunca fui de dormir muito,e no entanto estava atrasada, tomei uma ducha em tempo recorde, e passei direto pela cozinha, não conseguiria colocar se quer um gole de chá em minha boca, meu estômago revirava, e a única coisa que ocupava a minha mente no momento era o julgamento de Sasuke.

As ruas da vila estavam relativamente movimentadas,nas portas das lojas e dos mercados já podia se observar a aglomeração de pessoas, e escutar diversas vozes que se misturavam na multidão, o dia em Konoha sempre começava agitado, me perguntava se era somente eu a única preocupada, em meio a tantas pessoas,suspirei desinteressada,não era o meu futuro que estava sendo julgado nesse momento, reduzi a velocidade em que caminhava, e regulei minha respiração, algo que treinei durante anos, para controlar meu nervosismo e ansiedade.

Apesar de tudo ainda era meu dia de folga, algo que não acontecia com certa freqüência, e eu admito que não me importava, trabalhar enfurnada naquele hospital, noite e dia era como um refugio, como uma válvula de escape, suprindo toda minha necessidade de uma vida social e bem resolvida.

Observei ao longe a torre mais alta do prédio da hokage, contive meu impulso de correr ate ela, e continuei caminhando, era engraçado, desde a chegada de Sasuke, me pegava o tempo inteiro controlando meus impulsos, como se a antiga Sakura gritasse e controlasse praticamente todas as minhas ações.

Suspirei entediada, era ridículo, mas com certeza a presença de Sasuke acordou não somente em mim, mas também em Naruto antigos hábitos.

Avistei Naruto ao longe, encostado na parede ao lado da grande porta, apesar do seu semblante parecer preocupado podia se ver que estava animado, quando me viu abriu um grande sorriso,o que também me fez sorrir, era como se nossas vidas estivessem sendo devolvidas, e o pesadelo acabado, toda a preocupação e ansiedade que antes não conseguia controlar agora havia se extinguido.

Me encostei na parede ao seu lado,ele me encarou com seus grandes olhos azuis, e depois desviou o olhar para a porta a meu lado.

- Você esta atrasada. -ele começou puxando conversa.

- Eu sei - me desculpei - há quanto tempo estão lá dentro?-

- A mais de uma hora, e nem consigo escutar o que conversam- ele disse desapontado.

- Claro que não - concordei, nem mesmo com ouvidos treinados era capaz de escutar qualquer coisa dentro da sala da hokage, até por uma questão de segurança.

Os minutos seguintes foram os mais longos da minha vida, e o fato de Naruto falar ininterruptamente agravava ainda mais a minha ansiedade, tudo piorou com a chegada de Sai e seus insultos, o que era aceitável em comparação as suas brigas com Naruto.

Me perguntava como seria o futuro do time sete se Sasuke fosse absolvido, levando em conta a permanecia de Sai ao time, me pegava imaginando como seria a convivência entre os dois, como Sasuke se comportaria na convivência com o seu substituto, apesar de que para mim e Naruto,Sai se tornara muito mais do que alguém que preenche-se o vazio deixado por um membro. Por mais que fosse as vezes impossível suporta-lo,não me imaginava em uma missão sem a sua presença. Ele se tornou sem sombra de duvidas um verdadeiro amigo, parte insubstituível do time sete.

Meus pensamentos foram quebrados quando pela milésima segunda vez Naruto e Sai brigavam por alguma coisa totalmente estúpida e insignificante. Movi meu corpo no intuito de interferir e apaziguar , mas minha atenção foi voltada para a grande porta sendo aberta, e por ela sair Kakashi, o único membro representante do time sete.

- Vocês podem entrar agora, se permanecerem em silencio.- ele disse rapidamente, e voltando pelo mesmo lugar que saiu.  
direcionei meu corpo em direção a grande porta, Naruto me acompanhou , e mais atras Sai nos seguiu, bem menos entusiasmado, na verdade parecia um pouco preocupado, apesar de se tratar do antigo ANBU,não me surpreendi, pois sua possível permanência no time estava em questão, em conflito com o futuro de Sasuke.

Quando entrei na sala pude constatar o quão pesado o clima se encontrava, sentada a grande mesa de carvalho esculpida, estava minha mestre, pude observar seus dedos entrelaçados em frente ao seu rosto, ato comum se tratando de Tsunade, e ao seu lado Shizune, coberta por papeis, e ao que me parecia anotando tudo que ocorria dentro daquele ambiente.

Meu coração gelou quando observei ao canto direito da sala os três conselheiros, com suas expressões não muito agradáveis, apesar de ter que concordar, que eram menos aterradores que os antigos, e mais afastado a presença de Shikamaru, que me surpreendeu, sem duvidas ele havia ser tornado um ninja de respeito e de inteiramente confiança de Tsunade.

Continuei meus passos e parei ao lado de Sasuke, Naruto e Sai fizeram o mesmo, esperamos calados , ate que Tsunade se levantou e começou seu discurso .

- Vou falar do modo mais breve e objetivo que encontrei - ela pegou um pergaminho em sua mesa e o abriu. - Uchiha Sasuke, Eu e o conselho aqui presente chegamos a conclusão das suas punições, levando em conta não somente seus crimes, mas os benefícios que trouxe a essa vila. -  
Ela deu uma breve pausa, e antes de retornar seu discurso deu um leve suspiro.

- Uchiha Sasuke, você foi condenado a 2 anos de serviço comunitário ,não podendo ultrapassar de forma alguma os limites da vila, a não ser que seja autorizado, somados a redução do seu chakra, e sendo acompanhado em tempo integral por ANBUS, sem tempo determinado. Pelos crimes de abandono da vila, sem ter a maioridade para tal, aliando se a um nukennin da vila da folha e membro de uma organização inimiga,por ataques diretos e indiretos ao nossos shinobis, formação não autorizada de um time e aliando-se diretamente a akatsuki, somados com a relutância de retornar a vila.

Meu coração quase perdeu uma batida, sabia exatamente os crimes cometidos por Sasuke, mas ouvi-los assim, quase sendo cuspidos na minha cara era como um tapa de luvas. Teria que admitir, que a sua punição foi diminuída exageradamente, o que não me incomodava, claro.

A voz de Tsunade se fez presente novamente. - Apesar dos seus crimes, você auxiliou a vila da folha ao eliminar integrantes da akatsuki, bem como o Sannin ao qual se aliou, e apesar de ser responsável pelo estopim da guerra, você nos deu a vitoria com a eliminação de Madara. Foi decidido que ficará sobre a guarda de Hatake Kakashi, até termos plena confiança em sua lealdade,e será auxiliado por Naruto, e membros do seu antigo time. Apesar de apresentar condições melhores aos quais chegou no hospital, você passara por um tratamento especial monitorados pela nossa medica chefe, e talvez sua melhor chance de recuperação, Haruno Sakura, e poderá retornar ao seu time se o aceitarem de volta, lembrando também que passara por testes para sabermos se ainda esta apito para completar missões e prosseguir com a vida shinobi-.

Nao pude conter o sorriso bobo que se formou em meus lábios, Naruto também sorria, mas era os seus olhos que me chamaram a atenção, era como se fossemos teletransportados a anos no passado, e estávamos aqui, prestes a receber uma missão, não pude conter a sensação nostálgica que se apossou do meu corpo, finalmente depois de tanto tempo nossos desejos estavam prestes a se realizar, era como se o controle pela primeira vez estava em nossas mãos.

Naruto como sempre espalhafatoso nos puxou para um abraço em conjunto,o fato de Sasuke não nos rejeitar me surpreendeu , senti também as mãos de Kakashi em meus ombros e quando observei seu rosto podia jurar que sorria em baixo da sua mascara , levando em conta o brilho e as finas linhas que moldavam seus olhos.

- Temos que comemorar- a voz aguda de Naruto se fez presente, e antes que eu pudesse acompanha-los para fora da sala escutei a voz de Tsunade pronunciando meu nome.

- Sakura! Posso ter uma palavrinha com você?- Concordei com a cabeça e me dirigi para mais perto da grande mesa.

- Naruto, eu encontro com vocês no Ichiraku mais tarde.- eu disse a Naruto,ele apenas sorriu e juntamente com os outros saiu para fora da sala.

Observei Tsunade por um longo tempo, e pelo que eu a conhecia ela estava procurando as palavras certas, ela remexeu desconfortável na cadeira e deixou seus olhos castanhos encontrarem o meu.

- Sakura, queria me desculpar pelo modo que a tratei na nossa ultima conversa.  
Sei que fui dura com você, mas é que não consigo entender o por que de você sofrer tanto por alguém como o Uchiha.-

- Tsunade-Sama eu..- eu mal pude terminar minha frase e fui interrompida.

- Você não tem que me explicar -  
Eu a agradeci mentalmente por isso, uma coisa era conviver com os pensamentos e sentimentos confusos, outra era explica-los, e explica-los nada menos para a hokage, ou ainda pior para Tsunade.

Tsunade me fitava pensativa, a observei dar um sorriso de canto de boca, e sempre que isso acontecia não podia se esperar uma coisa agradável, esse era o sorriso proveniente de quando um treino pesado estava por vim,não pude conter a ansiedade, comecei a enrolar mechas do meu cabelo no intuito de passar o tempo, enquanto ela decidia o que dizer.

- Sakura, como irá auxiliar o Uchiha, creio que você precisara de um treinamento extra de chakra, pois a cirurgia, assim como as aplicação de chakra exigem um exímio controle sobre ele.

- Mas Tsunade meu controle - E como sempre não pude continuar minha frase por ser interrompida, já deveria ter me acostumado com sua falta de paciência.

- Esse método é completamente diferente, você não poderá usar seu chakra normalmente, ele devera ser bloqueado, e liberado apenas o suficiente e mantendo um padrão continuo.-  
Observei Tsunade incrédula, era impossível ter os canais de chakra bloqueados e ainda sim conseguir usar chakra, era preciso um controle extremamente perfeito e ainda sim uma força absurda para conseguir libera-los mesmo que minimamente, agora manter um padrão continuo era fora de cogitação alguém ser capaz de conseguir.

- Impossível - falei , tão baixo quem nem eu mesma pude escutar a minha voz, observei Tsunade remexer na cadeira e me lançar um olhar de indignação.

- Não temos opções se formos contar com os serviços do Uchiha como um shinobi da vila da folha- sua voz era firme, mas sabia que não se tratava somente da recuperação do Sasuke para beneficio unicamente da vila, apesar de ser temida e reconhecida por ter um coraçao frio, Tsunade era bem mais emocional do que muitos ousariam imaginar.

- Como é possível? Digo, como serei capaz de bloquear o meu próprio chakra e libera-lo ao mesmo tempo?- perguntei ansiosa, se existia alguma possibilidade de cura para Sasuke nao mediria esforços para fazê-lo.

- Não é assim tão simples, precisa ter não somente o controle perfeito do chakra como também a concentração, somados ao esforço físico e psicológico, e isso requer treino, pratica, um mínimo erro pode colocar tudo a perder e as poucas chances do Uchiha de ver a luz novamente.-

Um arrepio invadiu o meu corpo, era um fardo muito mais pesado do que eu poderia suportar carregar, as chances de Sasuke voltar a ver a luz do sol estavam na palma das minhas mãos tremu-las, apesar de me sentir desconfortável com toda essa responsabilidade, uma parte de mim ainda tinha esperanças, e se sentia feliz por ser a única capaz de aumentar as chances de recuperação de Sasuke.

Tsunade não esperou minha resposta,e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso, seus lábios se movimentaram formando um sorriso fino.

- Eu acredito em você Sakura, seu treinamento começa amanha-  
Retribui seu sorriso, apesar de estar sob todos os tipos de pressão possíveis o apoio de de Tsunade era sem sobra de duvidas a base para minha confiança e o primeiro passo, e é claro elevava consideravelmente minhas esperanças na recuperação de Sasuke.

Projetei meu corpo levemente para frente fazendo uma breve mesura e saindo da sala em seguida. No primeiro momento pensei em seguir os corredores que levavam a entrada principal, mas acabei pegando o caminho contrario, que me levaria diretamente a minha sala. Sabia que ficaria longe pelos próximos dias, o que me deixava preocupada, largar meus pacientes não me agradava, mas a idéia de um treinamento me deixava tremendamente ansiosa, a muito tempo não realizava missões, ou treinava, o meu tempo era praticamente preenchido pelos plantões no hospital, quebrar a rotina me trazia antigas lembranças, treinos, missões, reuniões no Ichiraku no final de cada dia, era como se tudo voltasse em direção ao passado as peças estavam finalmente se encaixando, e eu não podia evitar abrir um sorriso diante de tudo isso.  
...

As ruas de konoha estavam mais movimentadas que o normal, ou talvez fosse apenas impressão, já que não estava acostumada a caminhar pela vila nesse horário, ao longe pude ver a placa discreta do Ichiraku e as tres primeiras pessoas que pude identificar foram Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke, não pude reconhecer qual sensação tomou posse do meu corpo primeiro,tudo soava tão familiar, e ao mesmo tempo tão irreal. Se alguem me dissesse a algumas semanas atras o que eu acabava de ver agora,a internaria imediatamente sem pensar duas vezes, e a diagnosticaria com sérios distúrbios psicológicos e com uma imaginação muito fértil.

Na medida que me aproximava, pude constatar que Sai e Hinata também estavam sentados bem em frente aos três, e não muito longe deles,dois ANBUS. Meu coração esfriou quando meus olhos captaram a mascara de Tokuma, era praticamente impossível reconhece-lo, a não ser pelo desenho de um gato estampado em sua mascara,sua postura rígida e contida disfarçava qualquer indicio de sua personalidade descontraída e extrovertida, percebi seu corpo se virar em minha direção e em seguida se contrair, provavelmente em surpresa ao me ver.

Assim como Tokuma todos sentados na mesa se voltaram em minha direção,

Naruto como sempre foi o mais espalhafatoso, se levantou e veio correndo em minha direção, a primeira coisa que notei em seu rosto foi o seu largo sorriso, algo que a muito tempo não o via fazer, seus olhos azuis transpareciam tanta alegria e ao mesmo tempo tanta serenidade que poderia alegar sem sombra de duvidas que era olhar mais sincero e bondoso que eu já tive a chance de observar, senti seu braço em volta de minha cintura e meus pés se desprenderem do chão, retribui o abraço e antes de nos afastamos pude ouvir sua voz baixa pronunciar palavras apenas para mim ouvir.

- Sakura-chan, posso dizer que tudo está como deveria estar, todos os meus sonhos foram realizados- o ouvi com atenção e fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo desconcertado, soltei um sorriso e o puxei pelo braço em direção a mesa.

- Não fique tão animado, pelo que sei ainda tem um longo caminho antes de você virar Hokage.- soltei uma risada da sua expressão revoltada, cumprimentando em seguida meus companheiros de time, e puxando uma cadeira ao lado de Hinata.

- Eu não tenho culpa da velhota ser tão inteirona- ele respondeu com sua típica expressão mau criada.

- Naruto!- o repreendi indignada, ele continuava o mesmo afinal de contas.

Naruto simplesmente sentou ao lado de Sasuke e começou a tagarelar sobre o treino de amanha, ate mesmo Kakashi estava animado, me perguntava se Sasuke teria a cara de pau de receber alta e logo em seguida fazer algo tão estúpido.

- Como se sente Sasuke? Quero dizer... Acredito eu que você não esteja em condições de fazer qualquer tipo de esforço físico, sua recuperação depende de repouso absoluto. - Sasuke não teve nem o trabalho de me responder , resolvi não insistir ele se tornara ainda mais ranzinza com o passar dos anos. Me perguntava se ele pudesse se lembrar de todos os acontecimentos dos últimos anos, como seria sua postura, digo... Se ele resolvesse permanecer na vila é claro.

Suspirei e me remexi na cadeira,e logo em seguida minha atenção foi tomada pelo garçom, que esperava pelos pedidos ao lado da mesa.  
Naruto se pronunciou primeiro. - mais uma rodada de sakê, e um copo por favor-

- Naruto hoje eu não vou beber, amanha vou ter um longo dia de treinamento com Tsunade- me dirigi ao garçom pedindo apenas um chá gelado.

- Boa sorte, a velhota nunca pega leve nos seus treinamentos, é sempre uma surpresa para mim você ainda estar viva- ele olhou para mim com aquela sua típica cara lavada.  
Revirei os olhos e peguei o copo que acabara se ser depositado ao meu lado, antes de leva-lo a boca me dirigi a Naruto e respondi no tom mais sarcástico que encontrei.

- Nao tenho culpa se você não suporta a pressão Naruto- soltei um sorriso triunfante da sua expressão irada, fiquei surpresa ao perceber que Sasuke também sorria, mesmo que minimamente, com certeza isso era estranho.

Kakashi se voltou para mim interessado, Naruto puxou conversa com Hinata, que ate então permanecia calada.

- Vai voltar para as missões Sakura? - kakashi apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa e me fitou, provavelmente sorria por debaixo da mascara, desde a guerra ninja eu não saia em missões, nem mesmo tinha tempo para treinar.

- Sinto em lhe dizer Sensei, mas temo que não, na verdade ate gostaria, mas meu treino esta voltado a fins medicinais, quem sabe depois que tudo voltar ao normal e o time sete se recompor eu saia em missão com vocês. -

Ouvi Sai torci e levar a mão na garganta,apesar de saber que seu corpo se fazia presente, sua mente estava totalmente expeça ate aquele momento da conversa. Ele parecia preocupado na sua permanecia no time, notei que desde a chegada de Sasuke ele estava mais quieto e aéreo que o normal.

- nosso time esta crescendo não? Acredito que nem sentem mais minha falta nas missões - puxei conversa, e notei que Sai se voltou para mim, seu rosto nao esboçava nenhuma emoção,apenas a mesma cara de concreto de sempre,mas sabia que de alguma forma ele se sentia agradecido por inclui-lo ao time, e nao trata-lo apenas como um substituto do time sete.  
Naruto que conversava com Hinata se virou para mim e soltou um sorriso vitorioso.

- Quando eu for Hokage isso irá mudar, Sakura-chan, você será incluída em todas as missões do time sete-

-enquanto você estará preso em um escritório rodeado de papeis - retribui o seu sorriso e observei que todos me acompanhavam enquanto Naruto nos fitava incrédulo.

-Eu não havia pensado por esse lado- Naruto disse levando a mão a cabeça e passando em seus cabelos loiros.

-Um Hokage não vive apenas de missões Naruto- Kakashi o repreendeu,  
e ate mesmo Sasuke parecia estar mais maleável, e vez ou outra soltava um sorriso discreto..  
Notei a presença de outro ANBU se aproximar e tomar o posto de Tokuma, ele apenas seguiu discretamente ao banheiro e saiu de lá alguns minutos depois sem o seu uniforme e sua mascara.

Observei seu sorriso de canto e seus olhos fitarem o meus enquanto encaminhava em direção a nossa mesa, isso foi o bastante para me fazer corar. Peguei o copo e levei a boca no intuito de disfarçar mas notei que ele já estava vazio.

Com a morte de Neji ,Tokuma havia se tornado um dos mais fortes guerreiros que carregava a linhagem Hyuuga, assim como Hinata que agora liderava o clã, era comum vê-los juntos resolvendo interesses ou ate mesmo em situações do dia-a-dia já que se tornaram grandes amigos. E foi em um dessas situações que o conheci.

Tokuma puxou uma cadeira na cabeceira da mesa, comprimentos a todos formalmente e se dirigiu ao garçom que havia o acompanhado.

-Mais uma rodada de Sakê por favor, e um Chá para a moça- Tokuma me olhou e soltou uma piscadela, o que me fez corar ainda mais que da ultima vez, não tentei disfarçar já que meus métodos assim como pude constatar não são muito eficazes.

Sasuke que ate então parecia natural, com a chegada de Tokuma havia ficado mais apreensivo, e a todo instante parecia querer fita-lo,mesmo fracassando nao desistia, ou talvez fosse a falta de habito, a percepção se tornara seus olhos e ele podia diferencias as pessoas pelo chakra. E nao duvido que Sasuke tenha percebido que o chakra do ANBU que o vigia é o mesmo do homem sentado ao meu lado.

Apesar de cego, era praticamente impossível notar qualquer indicio de que ele não poderia enxergar, a não ser é claro pela falta de brilho de sua íris. Sasuke se movia e agia normalmente, como qualquer pessoa, talvez para um shinobi com anos de treinamento a visão não faça tanta falta assim, onde seus outros quatro sentidos compensem, sem contar a sensibilidade de distinguir e detectar chakras.

O tempo se estendeu, observei Hinata se levantar, e logo em seguida Naruto, não era segredo para ninguém que os dois estavam juntos, mas eles sempre mantinham a descrição, me levantei pegando o embalo e notei que Tokuma também fez o mesmo, no nosso caso pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam do nosso envolvimento.

- Vou acompanha-lá Sakura- ele se voltou para mim sorrindo,eu apenas concordei com a cabeça e retribui o sorriso.  
Nos despedimos do lado de fora do Ichiraku, enquanto Naruto e Hinata seguiam em direção ao distrito Hyuuga eu e Tokuma pegamos o caminho oposto. Sasuke, Kakashi e Sai nos seguiram ate certo ponto do caminho, onde cada um seguiu se caminho.

Me perguntava por que Tsunade deixou a guarde de Sasuke com Kakashi, já que ele já possuía a maior idade, ele já estava sendo vigiado em templo integral pelos ANBUS então não era medo de uma possível fuga, ou qualquer outra coisa estúpida, é completamente impossível acreditar que fosse preocupação, já que Sasuke estava cego, e acabara de receber alta, mas com certeza era uma possibilidade.  
...

Abri meus olhos abruptamente e encarei o teto familiar do meu quarto, controlei minha respiração ofegante, meu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca. Fechei os olhos e fui tragada novamente pelas lembranças do meu ultimo sonho, era impossível contar quantas vezes esse mesmo sonho me atormentou nas ultimas semana, alias mais precisamente desde a chegada de Sasuke.  
Senti o braço de Tokuma envolver minha cintura e me puxar de encontro ao seu corpo de uma forma carinhosa, senti seu hálito quente sobre a pele fina do meu pescoço e o cheiro amaneirado que exalava de seus cabelos.

Levantei minha cabeça calmamente, e passei os olhos pelo quarto a procura do meu relógio despertador, puxei a camisa que se encontrava em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama, e o despertador veio junto a ela, olhei meio atordoada para seus ponteiros em busca das horas, quando reparei que ainda era cedo meu corpo relaxou, ainda tinha tempo ate ser obrigada a saltar da cama completamente atrasada para um treino cansativo com Tsunada.

Fechei meus olhos e adormeci quase que instantaneamente, ainda com o relógio em minhas mãos, sendo sugada para um sono completamente tranquilo e sem sonhos.

* * *

**_heyy Mina-San!_**  
**_Eu voltei o/_**

**_Eu seu, podem me chingar, eu mereço!_**  
**_Por isso venho aqui pedir minhas humildes desculpas!_**  
**_Eu odeio quando as autoras demoram a postar, da vontade de matar, e eu jurei quando comecei a escrever a nunca fazer isso, mas cara, é muito difícil escrever, voce quer que tudo fique perfeito para seus leitores, ai vem a falta de inspiração, junto com provas, projetos de faculdade, familia, términos e começo de relacionamentos, e eu fico doida Haha._**  
**_Espero que vcs me perdoem, nao vou prometer nada, mas vou tentar escreve mais rapido, pra compensar tudo oks?_**  
**_Boa leitura!_**

**_Licia: _**_Não desisti nao flor.. me desculpe a demora eu espero que entenda, nao irei desistir da fic nao viu? haha espero que continue acompanhando!_

_obrigada a todos pelos comentários, os demais responderei por PM_


End file.
